One strange adventure
by Evil Nazgul
Summary: This is another SW\Digimon crossover. This all begins when Rika and the rest of the tamers are battling Indramon. When they battle, a wave of energy causes a strange rift to open, which sucks Rika and Rena inside. Meanwhile, in the galaxy far far away...
1. Chapter 1

One strange adventure. Chapter 1 – Unpredictable turn.

Disclaimer: I own neither star wars nor digimon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, people! Err, it is not "Evil Nazgul", the author of this fanfic, it is his younger sister. I'm a fan of Rika and Renamon, and also of those guys in shiny white armor from Star Wars =P. My older brother wrote this for my birthday, this was his gift, along with an MP3 player and a disc of the game "Star Wars Republic commando". He hasn't published this story, because he thinks his stories are not good enough to read, no matter how many times I tried to convince him of the opposite, because I like his stories very much. So, while my brother is out for a medical check, I decided to make him a surprise, by publishing this story here for him. I know this little mischief won't make him angry, though =) There are quite few things that can make my older brother upset, angry. Oh, by the way, if you do like the story my brother wrote, don't forget to write some reviews! They make my brother very happy (^_^)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…The fierce battle was ravaging the peaceful Shinjuku as Indramon was viciously waging one attack after another towards the three children, and their friends – their digimon partners, who dared to stand against the mighty Deva. And the battle was not going well for the brave children, Indramon was far more powerful, his power was immense compared to the digimon who fought alongside them. After all, he was an Ultimate level digimon, and his opponents were just a bunch of Champion level digimon. Plus, Indramon had a special and intimidating power. His giant horn was able to launch devastating attacks, and was able to absorb any attack, and launch it back, powered up ten times. Indeed, a powerful foe. Kyubimon, Gargomon and Growlmon, they were not powerful enough to stop this menace, their attacks were absorbed by the horn and launched against them. Their powers were draining, yet they all were determined to fight to the bitter end.

"Your courage is admirable, yet I will have to put an end to this…" Indramon said with a loud deep voice and launched an attack known as "Horn of desolation" against the tamers and their digimon. At the very same time Yamaki, the coordinator of the "Hypnos" organization, in a last attempt to stop the giant digimon, launched an underpowered Juggernaut program, a new experimental weapon he created to fight digimon… But, as it was said, the weapon was still untested, and while not doing any serious damage to Indramon, it tempered much with the powerful attack wave of his. When the attack was about to slam the position of the tamers, this program affected it much, interfering with the power and matter on subatomic level, creating a strange sort of a wormhole… And this wormhole was sucking everything inside like a twisted vacuum cleaner. Digimon were able to resist, and their tamers grabbed to anything, so that they would not be sucked in there. One particular tamer, Rika Nonaka, was not that lucky, the wormhole opened right in front of her.

"Kyubimon! HEEEEEEELP!" she screamed as she felt she was sucked inside.

"I'm coming, Rika! Hold on!" the nine – tailed kitsune replied and jumped to the hole to save Rika from it, but it was too late. Rika already was flying towards the hole.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Takato and Henry screamed simultaneously as Rika was sucked into the wormhole, followed by her faithful digimon. The rift closed immediately after it "devoured" its victims…

…Meanwhile, in a galaxy far far away, in a different reality and timeline, there were Clone Wars. Republic's secret weapon – a massive clone army, was fighting hard against the separatists droid forces. Although the droids had overwhelming numbers at their side, their lack of intellect was giving the clone forces an advantage, enabling even one clone to take down at least 20 of battle droids before dying. After a successful diversion on one of the giant droid factories, in which extra 5 percent of carbon was added to the metal for droid bodies, made droids extremely fragile. Thus, one regular clone was able to take down 50 droids on his own for a while, till the separatists fixed the problem. With Jedi knights fighting as generals and commanders for the Grand Army of the Republic, the odds in the war were slowly coming to their favor. Of course, Separatists had their own great leaders, Count Dooku and General Grievous, but their efforts were not enough to stop the progress of the Republic…

…Count Dooku was meditating in the big room, which was called his "office". He spent all day overseeing the construction of a new base with a droid factory on the planet Tibrin, which would be a great outpost against any incoming republican attacks, and was quite tired. The only sentient things near the count were a couple of B1 battle droids. They were not disturbing Dooku not one bit, as he considered them as furniture. Dooku disliked the droid's abilities though. Instead of building more expensive, yet more superior in combat, B2 super battle droids, the neimodians considered to build hordes of those B1s, who were looking impressive on the march, but were totally worthless in combat.

His apprentice, general Grievous, who was the Supreme commander of the droid forces, begged him a couple of times to convince the neimodians to build B2 droids instead of B1, because B1s were "Useless things. A greater danger to us than to Jedi" as Grievous said himself. Grievous insisted that with such worthless warriors forming the backbone of the army it is almost impossible to win a ground battle against a far more trained soldiers of the Republic. But there was nothing he could do, when it was coming to funds, the neimodians resisted as much as they could, and were able to resist even their fear of Darth Tiranus a.k.a Count Dooku, who also was the Lord of the Sith. He was in a meditative trance, when he suddenly felt something odd.

"I sense … a disturbance in the force… What could it be? I'm sure that no Jedi spy would have revealed his presence in such a brute way… This must be investigated…" he said slowly to himself and lifted himself from the chair. No, a Sith Lord cannot get some rest, there is always work that needs to be done…

…Rika and Kyubimon were tossed out from the small wormhole that sucked them in earlier. They were both unconscious for some time, and Kyubimon de – evolved into Renamon again. The terrain around them was like a desert, but the air was humid. Renamon woke up first and rushed to her tamer to check up if she was alright. After finding no injuries, she calmed herself down and waited for Rika to wake up. She didn't have even a slightest idea where they were now, but it was irrelevant for now. Renamon just waited for her tamer to wake up. After a half of an hour Rika regained consciousness as well. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a shadow towering above her. It appeared to be her Renamon.

"Thank goodness, you're awake. I was getting worried." Rena said calmly. Rika noticed the strange glare her digimon was giving her.

"What's that glare for?" she asked coldly, not that she wanted to offend her digimon, it's just that ice – blue glare was making her uneasy.

"Oh, right. Sorry." her digimon apologized quickly. Rika looked around her with an amazed glare. The last thing she remembered was that she was sucked into the rift. Apparently her digimon was dragged there as well.

"Were you not fast enough to get me away from that hole?" Rika demanded harshly. Rena felt a slight guilt because of that.

"Apparently, not. That's why we both are here now. I'm sorry." she replied coldly, yet Rika noticed the sadness Rena was trying to hide.

"At least now I am not stuck in this mess alone… Anyway, where are we?" Rika asked with a much milder tone, she understood that now it is not the right time to quarrel with each other.

"I don't know. Definitely not somewhere in Japan. From what I have read there are no such landscapes anywhere in Japan." Renamon said, and this revelation distorted Rika very much. Suddenly she realized that they were not in Japan and very far away, in the desert, with no communication or means of survival. Rika was feeling that she was about to panic.

"Uh… Um … where is that portal again?" she asked with fright, she was not prepared for this shock not one bit. Renamon noticed that her tamer was about to panic. Who could blame her? The predicament was truly dire.

"The portal disappeared. We cannot go back the way we came here." she said calmly, trying to calm Rika down. Rena was not worried for herself, she was quite ready for such situations and she would survive, but it was her tamer she was worried about.

"What do you mean … closed? Oh my…" Rika said in shock and fell to the ground again. It was a real shock to her. Renamon knew that her tamer is a strong person, who would tangle any obstacle in her way, but this predicament … it was just too much out of hand.

"What should I do now? How can we get back? No money, no food, no shelter, no nothing… All my life is in my home, my friends, and my … parents. It's all … gone…" Rika mumbled in frustration.

"Don't worry, Rika. I'm sure it'll be alright. We'll just find some place with a telephone, and will call for help… Everything will be alright…" Rena tried to cheer Rika up. "At least I hope we'll find any phone in this desert…" she thought.

"Yes, right. I will not give up…" Rika said, and whipped the water from her eyes, and regained a determined look. Renamon smiled unnoticed. "Yes, that's the tamer I always knew. Don't give up." she thought, and she was right. Rika was not going to give up…

Then, suddenly, Rena heard something. It sounded like some metal hitting the ground, as if something made of metal was going towards their direction.

"Rika, something is coming. We must hide." Rena said, as she regained a battle – ready look.

"Why, maybe it is help?" Rika inquired, but Rena only shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, it is not help. And it is not someone alive for that matter. Trust me. It is not friendly." yellow digimon convinced Rika. They both have hidden behind a big stone, when whatever Rena sensed has made an appearance. A straight column of battle mechanisms marched by the sandy road, probably patrolling. They were looking like a strange combination between a skeleton and a bug. Their movements were monotonic, and the whole column was straight and working like a mechanism.

"What are those?" Rika asked while watching the strange creatures with amazement and fright. And she was a bit frightened, because each of these strangers had a black thing in hands, and it resembled a gun just too much.

"I don't know. I have never seen such things. They appear to be … some sort of mechanisms … and they are armed." Renamon whispered quietly.

"You mean … they are robots?" Rika asked a bit too loudly.

"Yes and … I think they have spotted us." Renamon hissed, because the column has stopped, and a bit high – pitched monotonic voice was heard.

"Wait, I heard something from behind that stone. Check it out, private." a droid, probably the commander, said.

"Roger, roger." the other droid replied with the same voice, and walked clumsily to the stone.

"They will spot us…" Rika said quietly to Renamon. Rena only clenched her fists. The droid approached the stone and suddenly squealed with his high – pitched voice:

"Halt! Identify yourself!" Rena and Rika remained petrified. The other droids have approached the stone in a perfectly straight line, holding their guns ready to fire. After receiving no answer, the droid said loudly:

"You're trespassing on a guarded territory. Put your hands in the air and surrender, you are under arrest." After these words Renamon jumped to an attack. Like a yellow lightning she bolted out from the stone, landing behind the droids, launching a devastating volley of blade – sharp diamonds, which shattered the bodies of 3 droids. The others have quickly turned around and launched a barrage of powerful, yet quite inaccurate red blaster bolts. Rika was shocked when she saw the enemies' weapons at work, but not because she never saw lasers, but because it meant for her clearly – they are not anywhere ON THIS EARTH. Renamon delivered one blow after another from the air and with lightning speed, destroying the droids, but, unfortunately, she was not fast enough. The commander droid managed to send a stress signal to the control center…

…Meanwhile at that control center count Dooku was waiting for reports. It was his order to send out scouts throughout the territory where he sensed a disturbance, and he was preparing everything for the capture of the Jedi. Yes, he was expecting the Jedi, because he was not able to think up another source of disturbance besides the Jedi. Already two transports filled with B2 battle droids and droidekas were prepared to be launched by his command. And, finally, a report came:

"Sir, this is OOM – 291 command droid. We are under attack. Two beings spotted in the perimeter. We …" and then it ended, because Rena smashed the commander to a pile of scrap. But I was enough for Dooku to understand what was going on.

"Intercept the place from where the signal was received." he commanded to the nearby droid.

"Roger, roger." a standard reply came to his request.

"The coordinates are 228 – R0, sir." the droid said after a minute. Count went out of the control center to the landing pad, where his transport ships were waiting. "I will take care of this myself." he thought then, as the heavy metal ship of strange form lifted from the ground…

…Meanwhile, this little battle was over. Renamon easily destroyed all of the flimsy battle droids, without receiving even a scratch. The droid's remains were all over the place.

"Hm, they weren't so tough." she said confidently.

"You understand that no one uses lasers back on Earth…" she said to Renamon quietly. Rena understood it now, that they were not anywhere on their home planet.

"Curses… Don't worry, Rika, I'm sure we'll find a way to get back…" she quickly assured her tamer, who was having trouble to stand because of such a blow.

"We are not on Earth… Great. Super… I'll just wait here till I wake up and this nightmare is over…" she mumbled again and sat on the ground.

"Err, Rika … sorry to disappoint you, but … this is not a dream, this is reality, although a twisted one."

"Shut up! I don't want to believe you!" Rika screamed at her loud. Water appeared at her eyes again. And, once again, who could have blamed her? If she would be on the Earth somewhere, it would be easier to get back home, she would have had a plan then. But how can you escape from another galaxy? Rika didn't know the answer to that question.

"Rika… I'm sorry, but, right now, we must figure out what to do next. I know how important your friends were to you… But, I beg you, calm down yourself… Calm down." Renamon implored her, it was too painful for her to see her tamer in such a state. And the worst thing was that she was not able to help it.

Rika was touched by such a concern over her. She never saw her Renamon that way, and that was quite an amazing surprise. But one phrase pricked her hard, about her friends and their importance. Rika realized only now that she didn't really care for them all this time, and now, when they are far away, she understood how much all they meant to her. Like it is with all people, they realize the importance of something only when they lose it…

"Rika, we must get a move on, before more … battle robots arrive." Rena suggested as she was trying to hear anything that might approach.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go." Rika replied with a dim voice. The situation got her really frustrated and sad, even though she tried to hold it. Renamon pointed out to herself that her tamer was holding better than the most adults, yet she felt that her tamer was coming to the limit. Rena knew what important role she was playing now, and Renamon knew that she was only support for her tamer. And she was ready to support her with all her strength. Renamon was loyal to Rika to the extreme, and was hoping that some day all her efforts would be appreciated…

…They were walking in the desert for about 15 minutes. Rika was walking while staring into a spot on the ground, she was feeling strong sadness within her soul. Her world was shattered, she was in the middle of nowhere with no place to go, without any support, besides her faithful Renamon, and in a place, where warrior robots were patrolling the area, searching for them. And her immense sadness was not left unnoticed. It was like a beacon for the force – sensitive count Dooku, who directed the transport towards it. "What immense source of sadness… I have never sensed something like this before. It must be investigated…" Dooku thought then.

"Fly in that direction." he commanded and pointed the way with his finger.

"Roger, roger." the pilot droid replied…

…Rika and Renamon suddenly stopped. Some strange sound, which was like some sort of a hovercraft coming, was heard.

Something is coming towards this direction… Fast." Rena said calmly. Rika came closer to Renamon, she was afraid. Rena noticed that quickly.

"What's wrong, Rika?" she questioned.

"I think that this something that is coming is dangerous. I don't know why, but somehow I sense that this thing has bad intentions, and it is coming for us…" she mumbled, as 3 flying bulky aircrafts appeared from the horizon, and were coming in fast.

"We cannot run from that…" Rena managed to say, as the flying transports landed in 20 meters distance, forming a circle around the poor girl and her digimon.

The large hatches opened, and the darkness within the transport was lighted by dozens of red "eyes". Then, with a familiar metallic monotonous clank the droids have emerged from the depth of their transports. They were different from those Renamon first encountered. If the B1 battle droids were looking rather funny then intimidating, these droids had much scarier appearance. They were bigger, looked stronger. They were painted in deep blue color, their red lights on shoulders were looking vicious, and they have marched from the transports with their right hands fixed in targeting forward. And so they have emerged, surrounding Rika and Rena, looking battle – ready, showing unwavering mechanical determination not to retreat and to take down any target. In the end several ball – like droids have rolled to the position, developing into some kind of a magnetic shield – bearing battle stations. Droidekas, or destroyer droids…

Rena thought it was her time to act and she jumped at the one of the B2 super battle droids and smashed it right in his "face", somewhere in the chest, because B2s didn't have a head. The first thing Rena noticed is that the droid's body was a lot harder than the bodies of the droids she encountered before. Her fist made a huge dent in the corpus, and stuck in it. The next thing Rena noticed is that the droid was not that harmless in melee combat. It grabbed her fist with one of his hands, squeezing it hard with his metal claws, and trying to blast her head off with the remaining hand's blaster. Rena inclined her head to evade the red blaster bolts, and launched a devastating blow with her leg, sending the droid flying away. The other droids immediately directed their arm – blasters at her, but then, suddenly, stopped, making their right forearm locked upright in a none – combat position.

They both were amazed why the droids didn't attack, and then they have heard a calm voice of a rather old man:

"Consider surrendering, spies, and your lives will be spared." Then, he appeared. An old man in black clothes and a face, which showed signs of nobility. Rika didn't know who he was, but she somehow sensed great power within him, and was afraid of him a bit. As for Renamon, she just jumped the old man, being captured by her own battle frenzy. But her fast and vicious attack ended as quickly as it began. Suddenly Rena stopped in mid – air, and was not able to move. Like some invisible chains have bended her, disabling from any movement. Rika saw what happened, and in a second she grabbed her D – power and cards in order to help Renamon. But this was not left unnoticed by the count. The next moment Rika was petrified also, not able to move a muscle. She looked at her strange nemesis with amazement, and met his glare. Then, she felt that someone was going right through her thoughts. The next moment, when Rena was slowly put down on the ground, Dooku's hand clenched fist, and the two "targets" fell to the ground unconscious... Dooku sighed heavily and said to one of the droids:

"Take them to the ship. After we will arrive to the base, I'll interrogate them."

"Roger, roger." the B2 replied, and he and some of his "comrades" picked up those two and dragged them into the ship. It lifted in the air and headed for the distant base…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

One strange adventure. Chapter 2 – Pain and lightning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Rika regained consciousness again. This time she found herself on a metal chair, with some sort of handcuffs around her wrists. The room was painted in grey, metallic color. At the ceiling there were two lamps, which were lighting only the chairs, and the rest of the room was dark. The light was disturbing, it was too bright. Rika turned her head and saw Renamon sitting on the other chair. She also had handcuffs, but not only on her paws, but at her legs as well. Rena was awake also, she just stared into the darkness with a heavy glare. Rika has never seen Rena is such a state. But she knew what the cause of it was – they both were captives now, prisoners. It was a bit cold in the place, and the whole atmosphere in it was suspending.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Rika asked quietly. These words have taken Renamon out of her heavy thoughts for a second.

"Yes, Rika, I'm alright … for now…." she replied. Rika noticed that Renamon was extremely angry, her paws were constantly clenching fists, and her glare could have had made a hole in the wall, that's how hostile it was. The next moment the door to the room, which was hidden by darkness, has opened with a hissing sound. Then, loud, monotonous steps have pierced the silence. However, they didn't belong to the droids, they didn't have that familiar metal clanking. After that count Dooku finally made an appearance. The prisoners have recognized the person immediately. It was the one who had defeated them. Renamon gave him a ferocious glare full of anger and hatred. It was not left unnoticed.

"Well, now, if you would have been a sith, you would have had incinerated me with such hatred." the count said unwaveringly.

"Anyway, spies, I believe that you know well who I am." he added. This surprised both Rika and Renamon quite a bit.

"Actually, no, we don't. Why are you holding us hostage?" Rika said with offence. The count only smirked at that statement.

"You're a good little spy, playing your legend, and acting like you don't know me. Then, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as count Dooku, or Darth Tiranus, and you were trespassing on a territory of a military installation. And you have attacked and destroyed one of my patrol squads. I believe that was a good enough reason to capture you." he stated. Of course, Dooku tried to read the minds of both hostages while they were out and cold, but he failed to do so in case with Renamon, and after what he read in Rika's mind, he considered that a disinformation. That is why he was forced to do the actual interrogation.

"Now, you will tell me about your mission, who sent you, and everything else you know. If you will refuse to cooperate, there would be most harsh consequences. I will get the information I need, by applying force if I'll have to." Dooku added with a threatening intonation. Rika understood that the count was not joking. However, she was not able to say anything, her tongue refused to obey her. Rena noticed that and started to talk first.

"I will tell you everything, yet I doubt you would believe it." she said calmly.

"We'll just see about that… Speak." Dooku ordered. He was getting complacent, because he expected more resistance… And Renamon started to speak. She told about everything that happened to them. Dooku was listening attentively, while moving from one part of the room to another. Rika was watching him constantly, or, more exactly, his face expression. As Rena's tale continued, it changed from complacent to cold and impenetrable to any emotions. That was the thing Rika was afraid of – he didn't believe it. Renamon noticed that also. Suddenly, Dooku ordered her to stop, and said heavily:

"You know, coming to infiltrate the base was quite brave of you, but thinking that I would believe that ridiculous story… I take it as an insult." His face was expressing cruelty right about now. Rika understood that he will do something now, and that something would not turn out too good for her Renamon. Renamon looked at the count with no fear, and that enervated him even more.

"Now, you will feel what I do with people who insult me … on your own skin. You will now feel the power of the Force." Dooku said dimly and raised his hand over Renamon's forehead… Renamon prepared to endure pain, yet she was not expecting the thing that awaited her…

Rika was not able to hold her scream… Suddenly, strange electric bolts emerged from Dooku's hand and hit Renamon with full force. She was trying to endure the enormous pain it was giving her, but in vane, as Dooku was getting impatient and intensified the electric wave. Rena was not able to endure such a thing without a sound of pain, yet she tried, because her pride demanded so. Rena started to scream and squeal in pain… Rika was shocked, she never saw her digimon in such pain, and the fact that some guy was torturing her and she was not able to help was devastating.

"Stop it! Stop it, you fiend! She was telling the truth!" Rika screamed as she tried to free herself from the handcuffs. It was in vane as well… Rena was shifting on the metal chair under the thunder bolts Dooku was emanating. The pain was just unbearable, and Rena felt that in few more moment she would lose consciousness, or would die from a pain shock. Dooku was enjoying it. In her last effort she gathered all of her strength, fueled by her anger and pain, Rena managed to break the handcuffs on her paws, and, after giving Dooku one murderous glare, charged at him…

Dooku was quite surprised that Renamon managed to break the restraining devises, but he managed to react to her impulsive attack in time. After all, he was a Lord of the Sith, and he had the Force with him. Before Renamon managed to reach him, he tossed her away and slammed her into the wall with a "force push" of tremendous power. Renamon slammed into the wall, making a huge dent on it, and, after a moan of pain, fell to the ground unconsciousness. After Rika saw what was done to her digimon, fainted as well…

Dooku called out two battle droids from the other room. After they have arrived, he said:

"Take them to their cells. Put the girl into an average sell, as for that … creature, the cell of maximum security. Make sure she won't get a chance to escape."

"Roger, roger." two droids replied and took the motionless bodies out of the room. Dooku was having in his plans to interrogate the girl later, but first he was going to achieve the goal he recently got for himself: to crack that yellow creature, her resistance, as he thought that it was resistance, was getting on his nerves and was offending his pride. In anger, he walked out of the interrogation room. Dooku decided to pay a visit to his "nemesis" later that day…

…Renamon woke up after few hours of slumber. The first thing she felt when she woke up was … pain. Pain all over of her body, it was a weak reminder of the pain she once suffered not so long ago. Then she started to remember what happened. She remembered the lightning which was hurting her so much, and she also remembered … the terrified expression on her tamer's face… Then, she noticed that she was not able to move again. Rena was chained to the wall of the cell with special restraints, which were all over her body, making sure she won't even try to escape. "So, that's how a cell of maximum security looks like…" Rena thought as she tried to free her hand. Futile, the restraints were made to endure immense force implemented at them, and Renamon's power was not merely enough to even cripple them a bit. "I must get out of here, and get my tamer out as well, but … how?" she questioned herself…

…Some beeping was heard, giving Renamon a hint that someone was about to come inside her cell. With a hiss the door to her cell opened, and a familiar person walked in. The cell was quite spacious, and allowed the tall person to come in without inclining his head to evade a bump on the ceiling. Of course, that person was no one other than count Dooku. Renamon gave him a glare, full of hatred and contempt, because that was the only thing she was able to throw at him, having her body immobilized. Dooku stepped in and demonstratively ignored the glares Renamon was throwing at him. The count had the position to do so, after all, he was not chained to the wall. He approached her face and looked right into her eyes.

"Well, are you ready to tell me the truth?" he asked coldly. Renamon felt a strong desire to spit right into his face, but she didn't do it. Rena was smart enough to understand that he would kill her for sure if she would have done it. She was not afraid to die, because she got over that fear in countless battles she performed. The only thing she was afraid of – is that her death would be a devastating blow to her tamer.

"I was telling you the truth." she replied dimly. The count gave her only a grim smirk.

"Either you're brave, or foolish. Or foolishly brave, no matter. I will get the information from you, even if it kills you in the process." Dooku said coldly, and raised his hand again. Renamon closed her eyes and prepared for the devastating pain again.

"No, this will not be the same you have encountered before. This will have lesser impact on your body, but it'll be much, much more painful." the count hissed and unleashed a devastating wave of thunders through Renamon's body. Another torture … began…

…Rika finally regained consciousness in her cell. It was not as spacious as Rena's, and she was not wearing any restrains. There was just no need for that. The only ones who were entering the cell from time to time were 2 B2 super battle droids, which were checking up the cell frequently and also were tasked to bring her some food. There was no way Rika could have tried to overpower such droids, thus making any attempt of escape futile… Rika was worried for her Renamon, the last thing she remembered is that her Rena was tortured by the evil count and then slammed into the wall. It was just then when she heard a moan of pain. It was coming from somewhere away, but Rika got shocked when she heard it. Somehow she felt that it was made by her Renamon, who was in extreme pain. Rika felt that the count was torturing her digimon even more, but was helpless to do anything. Tears appeared at her eyes, as she started to slam the door of her cell with her fists and legs, screaming:

"Stop torturing Renamon you fiend when I'll get out of here I'm going to tear you limb from limb you bastard!" These screams were heard by a B2, and it opened the door to the cell. After scanning the cell and finding no thread, it pushed Rika away from the door, making her fall to the floor. After that it said with a monotonous voice:

"Keep quiet." and closed the door. Rika crawled to the corner of the room and started to cry quietly. She was completely powerless, defenseless in this cruel and hostile world, her only friend and ally was in much pain inflicted by some cruel and powerful warlord. The moans from the cell on the next floor were making it worse…

…After over a half of an hour of torture, Dooku finally stopped. Renamon was barely breathing at the time, but she was still in a conscious state. Dooku looked at her with a murderous look on his face, and said cruelly:

"Sooner or later you'll crack up, my dear. To end this torture, you must tell me what I want to know, that way I will grant you a swift and painless death." Renamon felt another strong desire to spit at him, but, once again, restrained herself from doing so. She had to live, for Rika, even if the hope seemed to be lost…

…Dooku got to his command center infuriated. That creature managed to endure his attempts two times already. This was annoying him pretty much. "Next time I'll bring over a medical droid to inject some will – breaking drugs into her, that way she'll crack up for sure." he was thinking. But his grim and horrible thoughts were disturbed, as he received a holo – message from his master. An old man in a cloak with a hood, which partially was hiding his face, appeared in his holo – screen.

"Darth Tiranus. I summon thee." a crooked voice was heard. Count Dooku fell to one knee and asked:

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I have an important task for you, my apprentice. I will tell you about the details once you will arrive at the "Invisible hand" flagship. General Grievous is already waiting there. You must go immediately." the cloaked figure said.

"It will be done, my master." Dooku replied. Then the transmission ended.

"Why does that Darth Sidious always has to call me when I'm busy? Oh, well, fine, I guess I'll have to go… I'll get to that spy matter later, and when I do, I'm going to fry that little yellow scum with my lightning!" he growled to himself, and went to the docking bay, where his ship was…

…As Dooku fled away from the orbit of the planet Tibrin and jumped into hyperspace, something strange happened. A lonely "Acclamator" – class battleship of the Republic's space fleet arrived from hyperspace and hid itself behind the moon of the planet. And from the hangar of that battleship a single LAAT troop transport has emerged and took course for the surface of the planet. Due to the jamming devise they had aboard the small ship, it was able to slip through the anti - air defenses and radars situated on the planet. The LAAT transport landed in secrecy in a canyon not too far way from the base, which was under construction. The same base, where Rika and Renamon were held prisoners… The hatch of the ship opened and four troopers got out.

They were looking strange. They all looked similar in their silver Katarn-class body armor, with only several stripes of different color were distinguishing them from one another. In their armor and closed helmets with blue – lighted visors they were looking like some sort of medieval knights, only with DC – 17 blaster rifles. One of them, with orange stripes on his armor and helmet, put down a holo – link, and a hologram of another clone trooper appeared. He was not wearing the same armor, his own was much thinner, and his helmet differed a little. But there was still much resemblance. Their faces were hidden by their solid helmets, because their faces were not giving them much identity. After all, they were a clone army, an army of one man, but the right man for the job.

"Advisor, we have arrived at the surface of the planet Tibrin, we are two clicks away from the enemy base." the orange – stripped clone reported. His designation number was RC-1138. Nickname – "Boss". He was the leader of the squad that was sent to this planet. Delta squad.

"Good. Your mission is to sabotage the enemy facility. From the reports of our intelligence, the base is only under construction, as well as the factory beneath it, and their defenses are not yet online. The separatists haven't yet transferred a big amount of droids, so there should be no heavy resistance. You must blow up the main energy reactor of the factory, it is the vulnerable place, after its destruction the whole base will collapse."

"Roger that, advisor. Out." Boss replied and ended the transmission.

"So, we're going to blow up some droids, huh?" yellow – stripped soldier asked. His designation was RC – 1262. Nickname – "Scorch". Demolitions expert.

"Yes, and I suggest you would stay out of my way." another trooper replied. His armor was partially painted bloody – red, and not with stripes, but those marks looked more like grim wounds, especially the one on his helmet. RC – 1207, "Sev". One of the best snipers.

"Well, you sure have a friendly attitude." Scorch replied jokingly. He was the only commando with an overdeveloped sense of humor.

"I have warned you, wise guy." Sev replied. They both were constantly annoying each other, except that Sev was specializing on black humor.

"Keep this comm clear, you two." another voice was heard, this time from a sturdy trooper with green stripes. RC – 1262, Fixer. Yet he hated to use these nicknames. He was more of a "by – the – book" trooper, disciplined, he was following the rules without resistance. His specialty was slicing into computer terminals and hacking. He also was the second – in – command in Delta squad, and also was an expert in hand – to - hand combat.

"Fine, fine no need to get sore, grumpy." Scorch said to Fixer.

"Well, here's what we'll do. We go in there, kill any enemy we find, put the bombs in the reactor, that's your job, Scorch, and get out of there. We did this before and we'll do it again. Let's go." Boss said and proceeded towards the enemy base. The rest of the squad followed him in silence…

…The squad reached the entrance to the base. It was a big door, which had a computer terminal in front of it, and was wide enough for a tank to get through. It was amazing that such an entrance was guarded only by a squad of B1 battle droids. The squad met no patrols on its way her, and it was pretty inconvenient.

"Only 10 of those junk – bots? They underestimate us." Sev said, after looking in his binoculars.

"They don't expect us… This is a good thing. Sev, take a sniper position behind that stone and eliminate all targets." Boss commanded and pointed at the stone.

"With pleasure." Sev replied with his grim, deep voice, as he took position and prepared his sniper rifle.

"Just don't get too excited there, Sev." Scorch was bugging him.

"Watch and learn, boy." Sev replied as he aimed at the droids. Speaking of them, they were marching in a straight column, one behind another. Sev waited for them to reach a spot, where they would be all in one line with his rifle, and fired. Because of his precision, the big powerful blaster bolt penetrated through five of them in a row, obliterating them. The remaining five stopped in amazement, thus giving the sniper time to make another shot… As the remaining five droid corpses fell to the ground, Sev heard a clapping coming from Fixer.

"Excellent job, 07." he said.

"Yeah, talking about two rabbits with one shot." Scorch added.

"Alright, proceed forward." Boss said, after confirming that no enemies were insight. The squad quickly moved to the entrance and positioned near the walls.

"40, go crack that terminal." Boss said.

"Acknowledged." Fixer replied swiftly and started to do something with the terminal.

"Here goes again our technical wizard." Scorch just had to say that remark. After a minute confirmed beeping came from the terminal and Fixer reported:

"Door opened, sir."

"Good, now to make a quiet entrance…" Boss said, and tossed an EMP grenade as the door opened. The grenade fell to the feet of the two B1 battle droids, who were guarding behind the door.

"Oh oh." that was all the droids managed to say before the electro – magnetic pulse fried their circuitry. Delta squad has entered the facility…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

One strange adventure. Chapter 3 – Saviors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Rika has fallen asleep. That is, she cried quietly till she has fallen asleep again. The day was just too unbearable, filled with mostly negative emotions. It was then, when she felt something strange. She thought she was "hearing" Renamon's thoughts:

"Rika… I'm sorry… I have failed you…"

"No, don't say something that foolish. You didn't fail me." Rika replied while asleep. In the other cell Renamon suddenly heard a strange answer coming into her head out of nowhere.

"Rika? Is that you? Or is this just a trick of my mind?" she asked mentally.

"Yes, it's me. I don't know how it works, but it seems that we are, well, mentally linked or something. Renamon, are you alright?" Rika asked with concern.

"Not really… Rika, I'm sorry, I have failed you... There is no escape… Count Dooku will kill me sooner or later… I don't know why he doesn't believe what I say… My hours are numbered… The only thing I pray to now, is that this cruel human would spare you from the agony of those lightning bolts…" Renamon replied tiredly. She was feeling defeated, and powerless, and she was sure it was all her fault.

"Don't even dare to think that way! We will survive, both, and we'll come home together." Rika tried to support her digimon that way, because Renamon completely lost her faith in a miracle. To be honest, Rika hardly believed that too.

"It's hopeless…" Rena replied. Rika was about to say something else, but then she suddenly woke up again. And she was awaken by the blaster fire sounds somewhere nearby…

…Delta squad was quickly breaking through the inner defenses of the factory. The intelligence was right, there were not that much droids over there, and only some B2 droids were able to pull out a fight, but their numbers were limited, and commandos quickly disposed of them, along with numerous B1 battle droids. Their target – the power reactor, was close, but before going there they had to breach droid defenses at the prison block…

…Rika leaned to the door once she heard the fighting coming closer. She was puzzled how to react at this. On one side, it was a hope of getting free from this prison, and for her Renamon as well, but on the other was the fear that whatever is coming could be actually worse. The blaster fire was coming closer, and after that she heard the voices of the two B2 droids from outside the cell:

"Die, enemy!" the monotonous voices said and the familiar sound of their blasters was heard. After that there was an explosion, and several other blaster sounds, different from the droid's ones.

"Eat plasma you stupid droid!" a voice was heard by Rika, a rather happy one too. "How can anyone be so happy in the middle of the fight?" she asked herself as the firing stopped. But suddenly she heard one more shot, and such a dialogue:

"Was that droid corpse giving you the creeps, Sev?" the same rather cheerful voice was heard again.

"Rule 17 – always make sure they're dead." a low and scary voice was heard then. Rika decided to attract attention to her cell, and started to hit the door with her legs and fists and shouting loudly:

"Hey, let me out! Someone! Anyone!" After that there was silence for a second…

…After commandos managed to finish up the two battle droids in their way, they were about to continue, but heard struggle and screams from behind one of the doors.

"Err, squad leader? Where we are again?" Scorch asked.

"According to the map I downloaded to my visor, were at the jail block. These screams are probably from the prisoners. We might as well let them out." Boss replied.

"Should I blow the door open with my explosives?" Scorch inquired with excitement in his voice. He just loved to blow something up.

"Sure, if you want the captive inside fried and cooked. Let me handle this." Fixer replied and started to hack into the small code terminal near the door. After 30 seconds he withdrawn himself from the terminal, saying:

"And vuala!" and after that the door opened, with a hissing sound as usual…

…When Rika heard the door opening, she made a few steps back. When it finally opened, Rika made even more steps back and leaned to the other side of the cell. She saw 4 tall troopers, who looked like some humanoid – like droids. Rika was not sure if they are humans or not, so she kept distance. One particular trooper, the one with the red marks, was scaring her most. Scorch noticed her fright, and tried to sound as peaceful as possible, being the only one in the squad who was able to make a, well, normal human – like conversation.

"Don't be afraid, little girl, we are the good guys." he said. Sev looked at him with amazement, yet it was hidden by his helmet.

"Even me?"

"Yes, even you, Sev. Anyway, come along with us, we must blow up this place and get out of here!" Scorch said loudly, after letting Rika out of the cell. She was still scared of the soldiers, but at least one of them sounded somewhat friendly. But when the squad was going to go forward, Scorch, who was going last in the column, was stopped, Rika grabbed him by his hand.

"Wait, there is one more prisoner in this sector, you must rescue her too, please, I'm begging you." she implored, and her glare was showing grief and desperation.

"We don't have orders to rescue hostages." Fixer replied coldly. He was a cruel trooper when it was coming to such matters. If Scorch was willing to rescue another hostage, Fixer was against, because he considered it a waste of time.

"What's your word, Boss?" Sev inquired. Boss was thinking for a couple of seconds, and then asked:

"Do you know in what cell the other prisoner is held?"

"Yes, I'll lead you to it. Follow me." Rika said and rushed to the ladder to the second floor of the jail block. Commandos followed her silently. Rika quickly ran to the second floor, but immediately jumped back, nearly evading the red blaster bolts shot by the security droids. She was scared to death and was breathing heavily. The other troopers moved to intercept the droids, but Scorch remained for a second with the shocked girl.

"Never charge in anywhere before us, it is dangerous. Let us do the dirty work." he said and went in attack as well. After that Rika heard several blaster shots and the sound of melting metal.

"Sector clear." she heard a loud voice and decided to go there as well. She was right, the droids were destroyed, and their remains were all over the place.

"Now, where is that door?" Fixer inquired information.

"It's this one." Rika said and pointed at one of the doors. Actually, she didn't know where Rena was, she just felt that her digimon was behind that one. Fixer cracked the door code immediately, and the door opened…

…Renamon was hearing the gunfire near her cell as well. But she was not able to believe that someone was going to rescue her, she was afraid that it was Rika, who tried to escape, and the droids were shooting at her. Rena prayed that her hunch would not be true, and her prayers were heard. The door opened and she witnessed 4 white – clad troopers in full body armor and with guns. At first she also thought that they were droids, and was giving them more glares of pain and hatred, which were, however, completely ignored. But after she saw Rika behind these soldiers, saying:

"Don't worry, Renamon, they will help." Rena understood that a miracle happened. Scorch was observing the burns left from the lightning of count Dooku, and said:

"Oh, my. Poor guy, they must have burned him quite a lot, huh?" he was speaking about Renamon.

"Ehem, I'm a "she"." Rena replied, and after that all of the troopers bursted up laughing.

"Great job, wacko." Sev said and slapped Scorch in the back from behind.

"Hey, c'mon, who knew? My apologies, miss…" Scorch apologized.

"Move over! I have to crack this computerized lock first." Fixer said while making his way to the keyboard. After one minute the restrains have opened up releasing Renamon from their grasp.

Renamon got to the ground again, but was too weak to stand yet, and almost fell, but was quickly supported by Sev's shoulder.

"Now, we must blow up that damned factory and get out of here. Scorch, Fixer, you come with me, Sev, help them out to the exit!" Boss ordered and got out of the cell, with Fixer and Scorch close behind him. After all of them went out, Sev went out as well, supporting Renamon from falling, and with Rika close behind…

…Rika was following the trooper close behind, trying to help with whatever she was able to. While they were moving towards the corridor, she witnessed numerous droid bodies blown up, or torn apart. The walls were covered with holes from blaster fire, as if there was a harsh skirmish at this point. But what amazed Rika was that there were no bodies of dead troopers around. "If there are so many destroyed droids, there should be some casualties… They couldn't have destroyed all these droids all by themselves, could they?" she was asking herself while passing through another corridor. Renamon tried to walk on her own, but failed to do so, she was just too weakened by the count's continuous torture…

…Another door opened, and suddenly Sev ran into a B2 super battle droid. It must be one of the few who had survived destruction when the commandos were making their way here. Because the droid was a bit stumbled for a second, it gave time for the trooper to put Renamon down. But the next moment with a roar "Die!!!" the SBD (super battle droid) engaged the trooper in a close – quarter combat. SBDs had a much more aggressive temper than their more weak B1 comrades. The droid tried to hit the trooper with both of his arms, being physically stronger, but Sev managed to grab them and to hold them in the air, as they began to wrestle.

The droid was slowly gaining an advantage, and Sev felt that he was going to lose. He was also afraid that the droid will manage to open fire at the child and a wounded fox – like creature behind him.

"Kid! Grab my blaster and shoot the droid under its arm! Hurry!" Sev growled to Rika. This low voice turned her out of shock, as she was paralyzed by fear. However, once Rika heard that order, she grabbed the blaster from the ground, and aimed in the droid's arm. She never shot from a gun before, so she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger…

The trace of blue blaster bolts hit exactly under the droid's arm, destroying the joints, which helped Sev to tear the arm away. Droid growled as it tried to overpower the commando with his remaining arm, but now trooper had an advantage. He grabbed the remaining arm with his both hands and threw the droid to the floor. After that Sev grabbed the blaster away from Rika's hands and blasted the other arm away, after that blasting the droids torso to pieces of metal. Rika was looking at the combat with a bit of shock.

"They never look as ferocious with their arms blown off. Thanks, kid." Sev said and helped Renamon get up again. They have proceeded to the entrance, and hid in a small canyon near the base – where their LAAT transport was hidden as well.

Sev put Renamon down to the ground again and went to the transport in hurry.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rika questioned him.

"To get some medical assistance for your friend over there." he replied.

"There's no need. Watch." Rika said and drawn a card from her deck and slashed it through the D – power. With a glowing light, a strange wave went through Renamon's body, healing every last burn, and completely revitalizing her. Rika got that card recently, a gift from Takato, sort of…

"Thanks, Rika. I feel much better now." Renamon said calmly, and stood up on her own. The trooper looked at all that with amazement, and then said:

"That's … amazing. Why didn't you do that before?"

"Err, I was kind of too shocked to think back there…" Rika replied carelessly, she was just happy that she and her digimon were free again.

"I told you that everything would be alright, didn't I?" she asked Renamon.

"Yes, you did, and I'm so glad that you were right. Although the rescue came in the most unpredictable way…" Rena replied, and then heard some steps. After few minutes the rest of the squad came along to the transport, wheezing hard.

"What happened?" Sev asked with concern.

"Scorch, you just had to wake up all those B2s who were in their sleeping regime, didn't you?" Boss asked angrily.

"C'mon, they were keeping me away from planting the charges. How was I supposed to know they were still functioning?"

"Rule 17…" Fixer sighed.

"I know I know, always make sure they're dead. Anyway, were all alive, aren't we?" Scorch tried to excuse himself, but in vane, of course. They all have entered the LAAT transport gun ship and have got into air. When they were about 5 clicks away from the base, Scorch opened one of the side hatches for the others to have a better view, and said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Sev, of course, may I present you with my best work yet. I suggest you to just sit back and watch the fireworks!" The others got interested in watching this, and when everyone got a better view, Scorch pushed the button on his remote exploding devise.

The factory and the base exploded in a big fire ball, which covered the entire base, with multiple details and pieces tossed around like shrapnel, after that a mushroom of fume from explosion collapsed to the ground. The base was obliterated, nothing remained intact.

"Err, Scorch, I think you have outdone yourself this time. How much explosives you have packed in there?" Boss questioned again.

"Well, you told me to make sure this thing will blow up, so I packed all of the explosives I had, plus some I have stolen from the Fixer's backpack as well." Scorch confessed, and after that Fixer started to check out his backpack.

"Hey! Those were mine you know!" he nodded, and then everyone started to laugh.

"You're a pyro – maniac, Scorch." Sev said while laughing. Rika could not help laughing too, as for Renamon, she was chuckling secretly. As the ship was flying away from the place of explosion, Rika asked the soldiers:

"Anyway, who are you guys?"

"Sev."

"Scorch."

"Fixer."

"Boss. We are a part of the Grand Army of the Republic." Boss nodded last.

"I see. Don't you have any names?" Rika asked and saw that this question made the troopers a bit uneasy. She wondered if she asked something wrong.

"Err, we all are, kinda, clones, you know? These are our names … sort of." Scorch replied shortly. Boss has drawn his holo – link again and a silhouette of the advisor clone appeared again.

"Mission accomplished, advisor. We have picked up two prisoners from the enemies jail block. What should we do with them?" he asked.

"Bring them along. Good job, 38. Out." the advisor replied shortly, and ended transmission…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

One strange adventure. Chapter 4 – Crashed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…After they were flying for about 10 more minutes, suddenly dull and powerful sounds of gunfire wee heard. Then the gunship started to shake.

"Pilot, what is happening?" Boss requested information.

"Sir, we have run into an enemy's anti – air perimeter! It was not charted on any maps. Evading incoming fire." the pilot reported and the ship started to shake a lot more. After some maniacal stunts the pilot managed to pull out a strange sound was heard from the ground. That sound was giving the creeps even to the brave commandos, because it was the sound of the Hellfire tank droid firing its missile barrage.

"Missile inbound! Beginning rocket evasion maneuver…" after that the ship started to shake and tremble even more, as the sound of rockets passing was tearing up the air. After that, a grim voice of the pilot suddenly was heard again:

"Sir?"

"Yes, pilot, what is it?" Boss asked.

"It was nice knowing you…" the pilot said and in the next moment the cockpit of their ship was hit by a missile…

…With a shriek in the air the LAAT gunship with a blown up cabin was uncontrollably falling to the ground. Inside, 4 soldiers, Rika and Renamon were still alive.

"Brace for impact!" Boss ordered and grabbed to the rail, and the troopers did the same thing. Rena and Rika decided that it would be wisest to follow their example. Rena also grabbed Rika by her hand just in case. The aircraft was going down with frightening speed, but they were lucky, it smashed to the ground away from the enemy lines…

…The ship smashed to the ground, making a deep and ugly trench to the place of its crash. Like it was said, they were lucky to land not at the enemies' lines. From the ravaged remains of the battleship, slowly, 4 not so white – clad anymore figures emerged. Their armor was pretty much scarred and burned, because a fuel tank exploded right where they were standing. But their armor protected them well. The forth soldier then helped to get out from the destroyed ship a yellow – colored digimon with Rika lying in her hands.

"Is she alright?" Fixer inquired as Renamon put Rika to the ground.

"Yes, she has just fainted… Again." she replied.

"You're pretty lucky you're alive. We are alive only because our armor protected us, and look how damaged it is, but you two made it without even a scratch." Scorch nodded.

"I guess so." Renamon replied swiftly, while staring at Rika with a concerned look. Troopers decided to leave them alone for a while…

…Rika regained consciousness shortly. She was fainting just too much throughout one day, and was kinda getting used to that. After all, today her life was put in danger more times than in her whole life before. She was feeling a little dizzy from the crash, and slowly opened her eyes. And, as usual, the first one she saw was Renamon, towering above her with a concerned look.

"Renamon? You're dead too?" Rika asked with a weak voice.

"No, Rika, we are not dead, not yet. We have crashed, but we are all alive." Renamon replied and helped Rika to stand up. Rika spotted the 4 commandos not far away, only now they were looking much scarier, their armor was more of black color, rather than white. Boss put his holo – link to the ground again and turned it on.

"Delta squad, what's your status?" the advisor questioned as his hologram appeared.

"All alive, but our transport was shot down. Requesting rescue craft pickup." Boss replied.

"You are near the droids' secret anti - air defense perimeter. It is completely automated. In order to send a rescue craft towards your current position, you must infiltrate into their local command center about two clicks away from your position. There you must find the codes to shutdown the system. Your current objective is to disable this defensive system."

"Affirmative. Over and out." Boss replied, and ended transmission. After that he approached Rika and Renamon and said:

"You must stay here. Wait for the rescue craft, it will arrive once we'll disable the anti – air defense system."

"But how you will infiltrate the base? There are only four of you!" Rika said in disbelief, and she could have sworn that she felt the trooper smirk under his helmet.

"There is a saying, that if you have a problem, you can send 100 regular clone troopers, or 1 ARC trooper, or 4 of us." Boss replied. It amazed Rika and Renamon, yet it also explained why there were no other dead bodies at the factory, besides the droids. Boss joined with his squad again, and like 4 silent shadows, they went on the move towards the enemy installation.

"Good luck." Rika said quietly, and it was left unheard by anyone except Renamon.

"Do you think they'll be able to pull it out?" Rena asked calmly.

"I hope so. Either you like it or not, they are our only ticket out of here. Renamon, are you alright, I mean, are you able to fight again?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"If those guys will get into trouble, you will have to go out there and help them out, just like they have helped us." Rika stated clearly. Renamon agreed with her, after all, even if she was a cold and reserved digimon, who was caring only about her tamer, she knew how to be grateful.

Rika and Renamon approached the edge of a hill, where their transport had crashed, and from where the base was perfectly visible. Trenches, gun turrets were looking formidable, like a powerful defense perimeter. After that they have heard a distant explosion, and they saw red and blue blaster fire traces near one of the trenches. Commandos attacked…

…Rika and her digimon were observing the battle from the hill. The gun fire was slowly proceeding towards the big black installation in the center of the perimeter. "That must be the command center." Rika thought then. As the battle downside continued, Renamon said dimly:

"The shooting has not moved even a bit from this point for about 7 minutes."

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Rika asked her.

"Yes, I think they need help." Rena replied.

"Alright, you know what to do, just be careful, I don't want to lose you." Rena replied to that statement with a warm smile, and said:

"Don't worry, I will." and went. Rika was left alone near the burning remains of their craft…

…They were right, Delta squad was in trouble. The commander of the defense, after the factory exploded, doubled the security forces, and prepared for any infiltrations. So, if the first time commandos received practically no resistance, now they were encountering it on every corner. Their training had served them well, because they were able to breach the defenses so far. But their advancement came to a stop, as they were pinned down by 6 SBDs and a handful of B1 droids. The enemy fire kept commandos lying on the ground, and the dreaded SBDs were approaching to finish it up in melee combat.

"Boss, they're coming, I'm not sure for how much longer we can hold them off!" Scorch reported.

"Sev, retreat back a little and put your sniper rifle at work!" Boss ordered to the red – helmed trooper.

"Yes, sir, I'm on it." Sev replied and fled back. The other soldiers were firing at the SBDs with their guns, but they were too close. Sev quickly placed his sniper rifle and started to take down B1 battle droids, who were coming close behind their more formidable "brothers". The rest of the commandos were caught up in a hand – to – hand combat in the narrow trench with the B2 super battle droids. Fixer charged into the fight first, with his Vibro – blade ready to slash, followed by his brothers, as the struggle began. Battle droids, however, were also formidable, and, due to their numerical supremacy, were pushing the commandos to a more wide part of the trench. Even though one of the SBDs was lying on the ground now with a hole in the processor, the others were attacking viciously.

It was at this dire moment, when Renamon made her appearance. Teleporting behind the droid line, she launched a devastating volley of diamonds into the back of one droid, destroying it. After that she started to pound the remaining SBDs in the back, forcing them to turn around and face her, thus, giving the commandos an advantage in their fight. Sev was observing this all from the scope of his sniper rifle.

"You go girl!" he muttered, and spotted a B1 droid who was aiming in Rena's back. The next moment the droid's body fell to the ground without a head. Meanwhile the commandos and Renamon managed to finish up the rest of the droids on their way. Sev joined his squad, and they all have taken a breathe.

"That was a close call. Thanks, um… what's your name again?" Scorch asked the yellow kitsune.

"It's Renamon." she replied.

"Anyway, we must not waste time before any other enemies arrive, let's go!" Boss ordered, and his squad went forward.

"Your help was just in time. Come with us." he said to Renamon and she followed the clone silently… Several droid barricades were breached with relative ease, mainly because of Renamon's unique powers. She teleported behind the droids and distracted them, while clones charged in and destroyed the rest. That way they were able to breach any defense, the enemy was not expecting such a surprise as Renamon, and the path to the command center was made easily.

They have finally reached the door to the command bunker. As it was predicted, it was closed, and the computer terminal that opened it was destroyed.

"Scorch, plant demolitions on that door."

"Roger that, squad leader." Scorch replied and went to the door. But after digging in his backpack, he said:

"Err, Boss? I'm kinda low on explosives here."

"Well, duh! You had to spend them all on that factory, didn't you?" Fixer started to chide him.

"Ehem, Scorch, take this. I knew you would do something stupid, so I've packed extra supplies." Boss said and tossed a couple of explosives to the local demolitions expert.

"Gee, thanks! Buddies for life!" Scorch replied while installing the explosives to the door. Renamon who heard the whole ridiculous scene from not far away, gave Sev a surprised look.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't know either how that psycho – boy became a commando." he replied.

The explosion made a big hole in the door, and the next moment 4 or 5 EMP grenades flew in it, burning any droid inside. When the clones and one digimon went inside, the only one who was left standing was the human officer in a grey uniform. He was armed with a blaster pistol, which was, however, tossed away by Sev, who darted into the room and disarmed the enemy commander.

"Give us the codes to shutdown the perimeter, and we'll let you live." Sev said grimly, while pointing with his vibro – knife in the officer's throat.

"Y…yes, of course… Its … 1879 – KM – 3" officer replied with a weak voice. He was scared.

"Fixer!" Sev called.

"Yes, 1879 – KM – 3. Done… Yes, it was correct." Fixer replied after introducing the code, and seeing the sign "system shutdown" on the screen of his laptop.

"Good." Sev replied and slashed the throat of the enemy officer. With gulping and a misunderstanding glare he fell to the floor.

"Hey, you said you were going to spare the guy!" Scorch said with amazement.

"I was lying, besides …" Sev began to say, dipped a finger in blood of the victim, and painted a stripe on his armor with it.

"…my "paint" was getting dimmer." This little confession shocked pretty much the rest of the team. If they had some hunches before that these things were true, but now they were sure about Sev's little secret.

"Sev, you just give me the creeps." Scorch said. "Thank goodness Rika doesn't see this…" Renamon said as she turned away from the body of the unfortunate officer. For some reason she hated the look of human blood…

… Rika was sitting alone and waiting for the others to arrive. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence behind her. It didn't scare her, because she recognized it. It was no one other than her trusted Renamon.

"So, you helped them?" Rika asked.

"Yes, pretty much. Those commandos are fighting very efficiently, for a human level, however. The transport will be here in about 15 minutes." Renamon replied and took a seat near her tamer.

"I wonder … when the transport will arrive and take us away from here … what will happen to us?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. But whatever awaits us in the future, I'll always remain beside you." Renamon promised. Usually Rika was getting angry when Renamon was saying something like that, but now she just looked at Rena with a direct and honest glare and said:

"Thank you." The next moment 4 commandos climbed to that hill as well. They were quite surprised when they saw Renamon already here.

"First get healed by some strange card, then teleportation… from what planet are you from?" Sev asked with disbelief and envy in his voice.

"Oh, c'mon Sev, you're just jealous that someone fights more efficiently than you." Scorch teased him.

"Well … yeah, but still…" that was all that Sev managed to reply. But their commander didn't let them chat some more, he ordered to set up a defensive perimeter around the crashed LAAT. No, he was not expecting a droid counterattack, he just wanted to silence those two for a while…

…The transport came in faster than it was expected. Another LAAT transport landed near the remains of its brother, picking up everybody and flying away as fast as it came. They had no time to lose, because droids developed search parties in order to capture or destroy the infiltration force.

"So, where are we going?" Rika inquired.

"To the "Revengeful". It's an Acclamator - class battleship. It is behind the moon waiting for us to arrive." Fixer replied calmly.

"Behind the moon? You mean, in SPACE? I'm going to be sick…" Rika said with fear and amazement. The reason was obvious – she never was in space.

"So, what will happen to us when we will finally arrive at "Revengeful"?" Renamon asked calmly. Or, at least, she was looking calm. In reality she was suspecting that they would be held prisoners as well, for some reason.

"You will probably meet with our Jedi general aboard – with Bardan Jusik. I have met him before, he is a very nice man, I'm sure he will help you out." Boss replied to Rena's question.

"A Jedi? What is "a Jedi"?" Rika questioned then.

"Well, they are our generals and commanders. They all come from an order which was enforcing peace throughout the galaxy. They always carry their weapons with them, called the "lightsabers". They are far more superior to us in terms of combat, because they can deflect blaster bolts with their sabers. I saw it myself. They also can use the Force…" Sev replied. Renamon's face darkened a bit when she heard the word "Force", because count Dooku was using it as well, when describing his special powers.

"And what exactly is that "Force"?" Renamon inquired patiently. She wanted to know more about that strange power that inflicted so much pain on her.

"We don't know exactly. We have only seen it in action a couple of times. It is like they were moving some heavy things without touching them and tossing them away." Scorch said thoughtfully. This upset Renamon even more. She associated "lifting heavy things and tossing them away without touching" with the thing Dooku preformed on her, slamming her to the wall, nearly breaking her bones… But Renamon kept those thoughts to herself…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

One strange adventure. Chapter 5 – "Revengeful".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…When they have arrived at the hangar of the capital ship, there was someone waiting for them already, besides the working personnel. It was a not so old man, wearing some strange brown robes, which were in contrast with the futuristic armor of the personnel around. The LAAT transport landed and the hatch opened. Four troopers immediately got from it, and Renamon with Rika were following close behind.

The strange man approached the commander of the squad, and Boss saluted him in a military – fashion.

"General Jusik, mission is accomplished." he reported.

"Yes, I know, and I want to congratulate you and all of your comrades for a successful mission. Hopefully, this will be one more step to end this horrible war. But, I see you have brought someone else with you, who are they?" the general said

"We don't know, general, we didn't ask. They were the prisoners of the separatists, and we have freed them. I have to point out that they have aided us when we were fighting against the droids to escape." Boss replied. Bardan raised his eyebrow in amazement.

"Really? That is most brave of them… Well, join your squad now and have some rest, you must be tired after such a mission…" he said and approached Rika and Renamon.

"Good day to you, my name is Bardan Jusik. What are your names?" he asked both of them.

"My name is Rika."

"I am Renamon." they have replied. The soldiers were right, this Jedi really w\sounded like a nice man, his voice was soft and calm, and he also had kind eyes. He had a calm and peaceful appearance.

"I believe you both must be tired and hungry from such a dangerous adventure. I will order a soldier to show you to your room, where you will be staying for some time, and some food will brought there as well. We will continue this talk after you all are well – rested." he said, and called one of the troopers alongside him.

"Trooper, show our guests to one of the spare rooms we have."

"Yes, sir, right away." one of the regular troopers replied.

"Follow me." he addressed to Rika and Renamon, and they have followed him. The ship proved to be quite spacious, and it took some time to reach for the living quarters. Their room appeared to be rather small, with nothing more in it besides two small bunks in it, which were made just for sleeping.

"Too much resemblance with the cell we were kept in…" Renamon said dimly.

"Hey, at least the door isn't closed and you are not strapped to the wall." Rika replied. In a moment after another clone came with two dinner courses. One was given to Rika, and one – to Renamon. After that the soldier left. The food was not exactly tasty, as it was not meant to be, a simple soldier ration, but it got enough nutrients, vitamins and all. And Rika was hungry enough to eat this food. Renamon didn't even touch it, she didn't require food to stay alive. Plus, she suspected that it might be poisoned. Rena hasn't told Rika about her suspicions, because she understood that they were paranoid enough, but after count Dooku's lightning procedure she became a bit more scared, seeing thread at every corner. Of course, she didn't show it, but this torture she went through had a slight impact on her psyche.

Renamon lied down on a bunk, and tried to relax. She was tired after that battle, slamming metal droids with her bare fists was not something very easy. And Rena hasn't noticed that she accidently fell asleep. Rika decided not to wake her up.

"You need rest, Renamon, you have deserved it…" Rika said quietly and lied on her own bunk. Her thoughts were not about her current situation. In her thoughts she was home, with her grandmother, mother, and friends, living a normal life. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was actually on a spaceship surrounded by strange faceless helmet – wearing soldiers, who all looked alike, and where she had absolutely no idea where to go or what to do…

…They were resting for 2 – 3 hours, when the doors to their room opened and a regular white – clad trooper walked inside.

"General Jusik wants to see you. He is waiting in his room. Follow me." the trooper said with a monotonous voice, which showed no emotion. It was different from the voices of the commandos, but was relatively similar to Fixer's voice. Renamon and Rika stood up from their bunks and followed the trooper through the corridor…

…The general's room was quite more spacious. It had some furniture in it, a large table, some chairs. Bardan Jusik was sitting at the table, and two more chairs were near it.

"Come in. Please, take a seat." he said with a calm, mild voice. Rika took a seat, but Renamon remained standing.

"I prefer to stay up." she explained. Jedi didn't show any sign of displease when he heard the answer.

"Do as you wish. I have summoned you here to find out where have you come from. I mean, that way I could arrange a transport to send you back home. Also I'm curios why the separatists imprisoned you both." he said calmly. Renamon felt a bit of anger inside herself. "Damn it… This looks too much like an interrogation…" Renamon thought again. Rika looked at her with a strange glare, and then Rena heard in her head:

"Don't worry Rena, this is not an interrogation."

"How could you know that?"

"I don't know myself, I just feel no hostility. When we had to deal with that … count, I felt it, but here – I don't." Rika replied mentally and caught an attentive glare from the Jedi general. He sensed something too, yet he was not sure what it was.

"I will tell you, but, I believe it is quite a long story, and you would probably not believe in it anyway." Rika said this time.

"If you are going to tell me the truth, why shouldn't I believe you? We got plenty of time." Jedi replied thoughtfully. Rika decided to tell him all, from the beginning to the end…

…Rika was telling everything, everything besides the part which involved count Dooku. Bardan was listening to her very attentively with an amazed and concerned look on his face. Renamon was constantly watching him, just in case he would try to pull out a trick of some sort. When Rika finished, the general stood up from his chair. His face was showing both concern and worry.

"Poor child… Your story could be considered rather … fantastic, unreal. But … I haven't sensed that you lied to me, and, to be honest, I don't see why you should do so. That's why I believe you…" Bardan said and stopped to take a breath.

"I believe that your situation is very grave. I can't even imagine how hard it must be to be ripped away from home for eternity… I will find a way to help out both of you, I promise…" he ended this. The story, which he heard, touched him very much, and, as a Jedi, he felt the need to help out.

"Thank you, Mr. Jusik…" Rika said quietly.

"Please, call me Bardan. Oh, there is one more thing, if you don't mind, of course. It is not very significant, really…" he said and extracted a strange thing from his pocket, it looked pretty much like a pen.

"What is this?" Renamon inquired.

"It is used to take blood samples. May I take your blood sample, Rika?"

"What for?" she asked.

"Um, well, it's long to explain. It is nothing serious, I assure you…" Bardan replied, but he sounded strange, as if he was hiding something.

"Well, if you say so… I suppose I don't mind…" Rika replied unsurely.

"If it will bring any harm to Rika, I'll find a way to smash you to a pulp. And no Force will protect you against my wrath." Renamon said angrily. The Jedi felt that anger, and said in a confident tone:

"I swear on my life it won't bring any harm." and used the strange thing to receive a blood sample from Rika's finger. It was not painful, she hardly even felt anything.

"Thank you. Now, all the formalities are taken care of." Bardan said. He injected the blood into a strange machine and in a couple of minutes two cards emerged from it. He took them and after that gave them to Rika and Renamon.

"These would be your identification cards. They are able to unlock some of the doors in the ship. They will allow you to get freely where you need anywhere, except, of course, military areas."

"Thank you, Mr. Jusik." Rika said and quietly left, followed by her Renamon. The general stayed in his room, he had some extra work to do…

… "Told you everything would be alright? This general appeared to be quite a nice person." Rika said to her digimon calmly. She noticed that her Renamon was feeling quite uneasy lately.

"Yes, but … still, that person acted strange when he asked you about a simple blood sample. I think he is hiding something. Still, may I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Since when you started to trust unknown people so much? This isn't like you…" Rena asked a question and waited for some not very peaceful reaction from her tamer, however, it didn't happen. Rika replied completely calm, but with a bit of sadness in her voice:

"It's not like I have much of choice here. For once, we are totally helpless in this foreign and rather hostile universe… Even with your strength, we can't go further without any support. Rena, I believe that we will not find a way back in our world, so we must find a way to exist here… And so far any support is appreciated. But, I think we will do fine. I have you, and you have me." she said and smiled. Renamon smiled in return. Somehow that predicament in which they were in now made their relationship closer than Rena even imagined…

… General Jusik didn't use all of the blood for the security cards. And his intentions were far more complex. During their discussion Bardan felt something strange within that girl. He also spoke with the 4 commandos who rescued them, and his suspicions grew. No one would have had survived a crash of a transport without even a scratch, and Rika and Renamon did it without any injuries. The Jedi understood that the girl had some sort of power within her, and he had a good hunch about the nature of that power…

Inside his room another machine was hidden. It looked pretty much like the machine he used before, but its purpose was different. Bardan inserted the remaining blood from the tube, and, in a couple of minutes, a complete analysis was on his screen. The result amazed the Jedi quite a bit, yet he hoped for such a result.

After overseeing it, he walked to the holo – link in another side of his room and turned it on. After one minute of beeping, a hologram of a strange creature was turned on: it looked pretty much like a gremlin, only wearing Jedi robes.

"Master Jusik, for some time now, waiting your report, we have been." the gremlin said with a strange dialect.

"Yes, magister Yoda, the operation has been a complete success. The commandos did their job perfectly. We are now on our way to Coruscant." Bardan reported.

"Hm, good. Congratulate you with a successful ending of your mission, I must. But, I sense, something more to say, master Jusik, have you?"

"Yes, magister Yoda. There is one more thing. My soldiers have freed two prisoners from the separatists during their mission. A young human girl and a creature I have never seen before. I have talked to them, and they said that they came from a strange wormhole from another galaxy. According to the reports of my commandos, the creature is quite powerful, she helped the squad get through the droid defenses. And this creature's name is Renamon. She cares for the girl quite a lot, overprotective even. However, I have also taken a blood sample from that girl. The result amazed me, she has a high concentration of midi – chlorians in her blood. It is more then enough for her to become a Jedi. Also, great grief and sadness I have felt in her. Apparently she and her friend cannot return to their home, and this upsets the poor child…" general said a rather long report. Magister was listening to him very attentively.

"Hmmm, master Jusik, turn the girl into a Jedi, you want?" Yoda asked slowly.

"I don't know, magister Yoda. On one hand she is too old to become a youngling, but on the other hand such a potential would be dangerous to ignore. If we would not do anything about it, I fear that the sith will. They would be able to turn her sadness into anger, thus, making her embrace the dark side of the Force." Bardan said with concern.

"Wise words you say, master Jusik. However, this knowledge is not enough to make a final decision. I must meet this girl, then, clear to me, her future will be. What is her name?" Yoda asked calmly.

"It is Rika."

"Rika… Hmmm. With this matter occupied I will be. Thank you, master Jusik, and farewell. When you get to Coruscant, more I will say."

"Good bye, magister." Bardan said and ended the transmission. Then, he sighed heavily.

"Rika, if only you were an average girl… Things would have been much easier. You would have been sent to an orphanage, and probably adopted by a new family or something… But now, when you have the power to use the Force hidden inside you, your life will never be calm and peaceful." he said to himself. The Jedi was skilled in using the force, but even he was not able to sense that he was under observation. Renamon heard more then enough, and left swiftly…

…Rika was slowly walking through the corridor. She was not having anything to do, so she decided to make a tour around the ship. A couple of times she got lost, but, whenever such thing happened, she was able to ask any soldier onboard for directions, and she always received them. Weary from her little tour, she came back to the sleeping block, searching for their room.

All rooms looked alike, and Rika didn't quite remember what room was her own. She entered one door, thinking that it was her room, and was surprised to see 4 people in it. They all looked alike, even without their helmets. They all had the same face, black hair and brown eyes, except one of them, who had a dreadful scar on his left eye. They were wearing the same shirts, only with several stripes of different color to distinguish one from another. As Rika came in, they all began to stare at her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I thought this was my room, I didn't meant to disturb you…" Rika mumbled and wanted to leave, but was halted by one soldier's phrase:

"You don't disturb us, Rika. You may enter anytime you wish." Rika looked at that soldier with amazement. It was the scarred soldier.

"You know my name?" she asked directly. The soldier just laughed at that.

"Don't you recognize us?" he asked laughingly.

"No, I don't." Rika replied shortly.

"How about now." the other soldier, in shirt with yellow stripes said and put on a helmet on his head. A commando – type helmet with blue visor and yellow marks. Now Rika looked at the other soldiers with amazement and disbelief.

"Scorch? Is that you?" she inquired shyly. The others have laughed for a while, and then answered:

"Yes, it's us, and we didn't expect you would pay us a visit. So, did you meet our general?" Boss asked with curiosity.

"Err, yes, kind of. He said he would help us, because he sees no way for us to go back home." Rika replied. She was actually quite exited to see those troopers again.

"Well, that's too bad…" Sev started to say, when Renamon rushed into the room like a hurricane.

"Renamon what's wrong?" Rika asked with concern. The troopers also directed their attention at the yellow kitsune.

"I knew that this Bardan Jusik was hiding something. I have found out what exactly." Renamon said, while heavy breathing.

"Really, and what it?" Rika asked with even more amazement. She knew that her digimon would not be so concerned over a pointless thing.

"I have heard his discussion with some guy known as magister Yoda. It seems that you have some hidden ability to control the Force, and they probably will want you to become a Jedi." Renamon said with much concern. Everybody's eyes widened when they heard it.

"Me? A Jedi? Are you sure you didn't mishear it?" Rika asked again. She was not sure if she was supposed to be happy or not because of that news.

"Yes, I'm sure, Rika." Renamon replied confidently. The 4 troopers, who were sitting and listening carefully to the whole thing, suddenly all shouted loudly:

"Hooray!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Rika asked in confusion.

"You should be happy too, you will have the one in a lifetime opportunity to become a Jedi. They are all very wise, strong and skillful, and they always receive the position of commanders or generals in the army. You should be proud. We all are very happy for you." Fixer said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and also this means a secured future. Jedi receive much support from their Order." Scorch added.

"Um, thanks, guys. I'll see you around some time, as for now, Renamon, come with me, we need to talk." Rika replied quickly and exited the room. Renamon followed her in silence, leaving the soldiers alone.

"Renamon. There is a matter, on which I need your advice." Rika said calmly in her room.

"Yes, how can I help?" Renamon replied with amazement.

"The whole thing you said, was that … true?"

"What would I resolve if I would lie to you?" Renamon replied to a question with a question of her own.

"Rena, there's one thing a need to ask you about. How do you think, should I … try to become a Jedi?" Rika asked quietly. And Renamon had some hard time to decide what to answer. She had an antipathy for any force - users. But on the other hand she knew that such abilities must not be blocked only because of her own selfishness. Renamon kneeled before Rika and said kindly:

"To say honestly, I don't know either. But I trust the judgment of those soldiers, who say that it is actually a great opportunity. And if you are happy, I'm happy as well."

"But … I know you hate Force – users…" Rika mumbled.

"Rika, to me you will always be my tamer, and Force or no Force, nothing can change it." Renamon replied confidently. This reassured Rika once more that her partner is always faithful no matter what.

"Thanks, Renamon, I knew I could count on you." Rika said gratefully. This talk helped her much. She made a decision…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

One strange adventure. Chapter 6 – Coruscant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… "So, THIS is Coruscant… Amazing…" Rika was thinking while she was observing a planet – sized city. An ecumenopolis, it was truly a sight to behold. Thousands of millions of glittering sparks, moving continuously like ants in a giant ant nest. It was obvious even from space – the planet was alive, 24 hours a day 7 days per week, the planet refused to sleep. Life was boiling in it, from the tops to the lowest quartiles…

Rika was observing the planet from a transparasteel window of the ship, she was so amazed by the appearance of the capital of the Galactic Republic, and she didn't notice general Jusik coming from behind.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he said, and that voice, coming from behind, surprised Rika a bit.

"Yes, quite…" Rika replied thoughtfully, while not distracting any attention from the planet. It was one of those days she liked to spent near that window, glaring into the space. Renamon was somewhere on the ship training with those 4 commandos. Rika was not against it, because her Renamon required constant training, as well as these soldiers, and they were skillful enough to be a challenge to the yellow fox.

"Coruscant, the most valuable jewel in the crown of the Republic. It is the greatest city ever created by anyone. It is a home to the Jedi temple for many years… Rika, do you know why are we here?" Bardan asked thoughtfully.

"Not exactly. But I know it has something to do with the Force within me and the Jedi." Rika replied directly, it surprised Bardan very much. He raised an eyebrow in a sign of amazement. The Jedi was not expecting for her to know something.

"Yes, that is correct. How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, we felt that you were hiding something from us when you took my blood sample, so my friend Renamon considered to … investigate." Rika replied, and was waiting that the Jedi would be displeased, because no one likes to be spied at. But instead, Bardan only smiled, with no signs of disappointment on his face or in his voice.

"Your friend is very skilled, if she managed to spy on me without me noticing. For some reason, it is almost impossible for me to sense her approach or read her thoughts. Perhaps it is because I am not strong enough as a Jedi. However, I'm sure that anyone of the council is able to do so. Since you know that much already, I will reveal to you my true intentions…" general said and sighed heavily. Rika was listening to him carefully.

"You see, you are the one of the few, who has the ability to use and feel the Force, a type of energy that goes through all living being. This power is unique, and this fact will have a huge influence on your life one way or another. When I heard about your problem, that you are … stranded in this galaxy, I thought that the only thing I can do is to put you in an orphanage, under the protection of the Republic. But, when I saw your blood analysis, another opportunity has revealed itself to me. Now, you will have two ways to chose from: you can choose the variant with an orphanage, and I'll make sure that a nice family will adopt you, or you could chose to learn to control you power, that lies hidden within you…"

"In other words – to try to become a Jedi, right?" Rika asked directly.

"Yes, right." general replied shortly.

"And what if I refuse both variants?" Rika decided to be a little bit arrogant. However, it was not merely enough to annoy the unwavering Jedi.

"If you would propose any idea that would satisfy you, I would put all my efforts to help you. However, I am afraid that your life would not be peaceful. Sooner or later, the Sith will come after you also. They already search the galaxy to find force – sensitive people, and when they find any, they force them to become apprentices…" he said with deep concern in his voice, but Rika didn't hear anything from the word "Sith". When Bardan said that word, Rika felt angry, really angry, all memories suddenly flown into her head like a raging river. Jedi felt that anger too.

"Rika, are you alright?" he asked.

"Me… Sith… Never…" Rika mumbled dimly as she tried to get a grip on her anger. This sudden burst of anger distorted and worried Bardan, because he knew to what might lead this.

"Within you … great anger I feel. It would be for your own wealth not to feel such an emotion… You encountered the Sith before, right?" the Jedi inquired patiently.

"Yes, when we were captured and brought to that base… And then … he hurt, tortured my friend… I don't want to talk about this. And, please, don't read my mind to find out, I implore you. All I will say is that the Sith named himself count Dooku, or Darth Tiranus." Rika said quietly and noticed that the Jedi's face darkened.

"No, that man was not count Dooku, it was Darth Tiranus. Count Dooku died long ago…" he said even dimmer than Rika before, with barely hidden grief.

"You knew him, didn't you?" Rika asked, she made that conclusion from the Jedi's reaction.

"Yes, as well as the other Jedi. The one who did this to your friend was Darth Tiranus, not count Dooku. Count Dooku was the wisest and most noble man I have ever known. He would never strike down an unarmed opponent, and would never torture anyone. But there was the war… And the disastrous battle on Galidraan shook his faith in the Order and the Galactic Republic… But even after that, when he left the Order, he still remained a Jedi within, and he was still much respected in the Order… But … like I said, count Dooku, a noble and merciful man, who was an example for all of us, has died, all that remained is Darth Tiranus, Lord of the Sith…" Bardan replied heavily.

"I don't want to become a Sith… Tell me, if I will manage to become a Jedi, would I be defended against those … enemies?" she inquired quietly. And it was true, she hated the Sith, because they were representing all she despised in people. Plus, one of them hurt her most devoted friend, and that could not be forgiven.

"The Jedi order does its best to protect people from the Sith, but it is your own will which is the best shield against such an influence…"

"Tell me, Bardan, do I really have chances of being allowed in the Jedi Temple?" Rika asked patiently.

"Yes, you have. Although you are too old to become a youngling in our temple, I think that your potential cannot be ignored. If anything, you would be transferred straight to padawan level, but it would be difficult to gain all the material in short times." general replied softly. He knew to where Rika was leading.

"My mind is made. I will try to become a Jedi. I won't let the Sith get me…" she said confidently. Bardan gave her a warm smile and said:

"I am glad to hear that…" and was going to say something else, but was distracted by one clone trooper that approached him.

"General, a holo – message came just a moment ago." he said with a monotonous voice.

"Alright, trooper, I will attend to that matter immediately." Bardan replied, and left with the soldier. Rika was glad that the trooper left, because they were making her feel uneasy. If she was able to have a decent conversation with members of the commando squad, who had at least some personality, those guys, the regular "rank and file" troops were just too monotonous, emotionless. They resembled droids just too much, and to any question they replied "Yes, miss" or "No, miss". That was disturbing.

Rika continued to watch the beauty of the planet when a shadow materialized behind her. This didn't scare Rika, however, because she got used to such appearances of her digimon.

"So, how was your training?" she inquired.

"I have won all one – on – one fights." Renamon replied calmly, although, this answer amazed Rika a bit.

"What about 1 vs. 4? Did you lose?" Rika teased her digimon a bit.

"Err, no, it was a draw … sort of." Renamon replied with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"A draw? How come?"

"They have barricaded themselves in a narrow place and I was not able to get to them through that hell fire. I even received a couple of hits, good thing those were training blasters and not real ones."

"What about your diamond storm?"

"It ricocheted from their armor. We found that out when we were testing their armor the first time. It is impenetrable to such attacks." Renamon replied sadly, she thought her tamer was not satisfied with her efforts. That was not true, however.

"Hey, I don't blame you! Those guys are commandos, an elite unit, so there is nothing embarrassing in not defeating them. Plus, if you would have won, it would be a major hit on their attitude." Rika joked to lower the pressure.

"I guess you are right." Renamon replied softly and smiled a bit. It was just then when they heard a familiar voice from the corner of the corridor:

"Don't worry, Sev, there's nothing wrong in having your butt kicked by someone a couple of times."

"Keep away from me with your jokes when I'm in a bad mood, wise guy. Or next time I will take you for my target practice. YOU will be the target." a low grim voice was heard, apparently Sev's.

"Hey, keep your shorts on, I was only kidding! I know you consider yourself a dead – body – ologist, but there is no need to go to the extremes." Scorch replied carelessly.

"Quiet you two! Oh, and Scorch, if you will keep provoking Sev, I think we will need a new commando in our squad. I won't mind if that Renamon would take your place, she is far more disciplined and capable than you." Boss said jokingly.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep quiet." Scorch replied through laughing. After that they have departed, and Rika whispered to Renamon:

"Someone is having a very high opinion about your skills."

"Oh, that's just Boss. After that predicament on the planet, he was trying to convince me a couple of times to join the army. He also spoke very highly of me when he was reporting to his general. Although I have rejected all of these offers, it seems that he is not giving up hope…" Renamon replied with a bit of laugh.

"Good thing you rejected them, because I would have never let you go to war. Not again..." Rika said thoughtfully, while staring in the window.

"So, what were you taking about with Bardan?" Renamon asked slowly.

"About the Jedi and the Sith. I have made a decision. I will try to become Jedi, so that I would be able to defend myself from the Sith, who might try to get a hold on me somehow…" Rika replied. Renamon didn't say anything. She knew that it would be most beneficial for her tamer to develop her powers, but, in her heart, along with the unwavering loyalty and devotion to her tamer some place was now taken by fear. Renamon knew it. Renamon was afraid of the Force…

…The Jedi Temple on Coruscant… A giant building, that stood over a kilometer high above the rest of the city. It was build around a natural Force nexus, which was located in a natural mountain known as the Sacred Spire. From the outside, the Jedi Temple appeared as a high-raised ziggurat building in a stepped design, with five spires built on top, one taller, Temple Spire surrounded by four smaller ones. These spires symbolized a Jedi's climb to enlightenment. It contained multiple rooms, gardens, libraries etc. and was renowned as a galactic wonder.

Rika and Renamon stared at the humongous building for about 5 minutes, they were simply shocked and amazed by such a beautiful, big and representative structure…

…"Beautiful, isn't it? With a bit of luck on our side, this might soon be your new home…" Bardan said with pride, while they were going through numerous majestic hallways.

"Yes… I don't know why, but it has such … a calming presence." Renamon agreed.

"The light side of the Force is strong within this place, and it brings calmness and tranquility…" he said thoughtfully.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Rika inquired.

"To the Jedi Council chamber. There it would be decided whether you would be allowed to become a Jedi or not. However, I think you would pass…" Bardan said, while they were approaching the door on the other side of a long corridor.

"What made you think that way?" Rika asked.

"I don't know, it's just that I have such a presentiment. The other members of the council are away, commanding the troops on the field of battle, or on other missions, so the only one remaining here are magister Yoda and master Shaak Ti, if my memory is correct. They will decide." Bardan said calmly.

"Aren't you a member of the council as well?" Renamon inquired patiently. Bardan only slightly sighed to that, and said:

"Unfortunately, I am not wise enough, and don't possess enough knowledge of the Force to be one. It takes a lot of time, work and discipline to become one and only the greatest Jedi are allowed in the High Council. Yet I could have made something…" he said hesitantly.

"Like what?" Rika asked impatiently.

"Never mind, there is no point in discussing something that would not be relevant for quite a while, anyway, we are here. Please, enter." Bardan said after the door opened. Rika and Renamon walked in.

They were in a round room, with chairs in it situated in a semicircle. On one of the chairs was sitting a togruta (name of the species) female. Her face was a human – like one, only it was of red and white color, instead she had montrals, large hollow horn-like projections from the top of the head, that gave the species a form of passive echolocation. Her skin was apparently red, and she wore brown Jedi robes, just like Bardan. Her eyes were black.

In some distance from her was sitting another member of the council. He looked like some gremlin from old tales, with white – grey robes on him, and with a wooden short stick in his hands. Rika suspected that he was some employee from here, before Bardan started to talk:

"Magister Yoda, Master Shaak Ti, we are grateful you accepted to hear our matter, and …" he started, but was suddenly interrupted by the gremlin's jest.

"For long words, master Jusik, there is no need. Aware of this current matter we are. Are those the captives that were rescued by your soldiers?" the gremlin said with a strange dialect.

Renamon recalled she heard it when she overheard the discussion through the holo – link back on the "Revengeful". "Is this little green goblin the strongest Jedi of all? Well, that is hard enough to believe…" she thought to herself, when she suddenly caught a strange glare from that "goblin". It made Renamon freeze, because it was almost like it had gone directly through her head.

"Yes, Magister Yoda, these are the ones." Bardan replied shortly.

"Hmm, good. Master Jusik, leave us for now you must." Yoda said calmly, and, after giving a slight bow, Bardan exited the room. Rika started to feel uncomfortable, now she and her digimon were left alone with this strange magister, who did all of the talking, and this strange woman, who didn't say a thing, but was piercing Rika and Renamon with her glares.

Yoda slowly approached the yellow kitsune, because his steps were rather short. Renamon didn't know what his business with her was, so she just gave him an amazed glare. Yet she found out what it was soon enough.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is." he said while pointing at her with his stick. Renamon's blue eyes widened beyond proportion, when she heard that. "How did he know? I thought my mind was shielded from their "mindreading"…" she thought as she stared with amazement at the gremlin – like creature.

"I apologize." Renamon said clearly. Yoda gave her a strange smirk.

"Wonder how able to read your thoughts am I? I will tell. Your feelings, a powerful shield indeed, it is, however, not powerful enough for a Jedi master, such as I. To know everything my job is." he said and redirected his attention to Rika. Now it was her time to get amazed.

"Hmm, a new force – sensitive about who master Jusik was talking about? Rika, yes?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, I am Rika." she nodded. Yoda looked at her again and frowned, yet it was barely noticeable, because of his wrinkled face.

"Hmm, right about you Jusik was. Great grief and fear I sense in you. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. To lose your closest friend – your greatest fear is. Departure from your homeland – your greatest grief is. The same fear – to lose each other, you two share. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is…" Yoda said heavily and sighed. "Looks like I won't pass…" Rika thought already, and she was quite disappointed, but Yoda had other plans.

"Usually, for all these flaws, I do not let to accept in the order, too much danger of falling to the dark side it is. But … for any rule … exceptions there are. I have the ability to see into the future, and your future lies clear to me. And I see, Rika, while your yellow friend is with you, tempted by the dark side you will be not. And in her future I see, that she will stay with you … for the rest of your life. A decision I've made. In the Jedi order allowed you will be…" he added. For Rika it was like a mountain falling of her shoulders.

"Thank you, magister Yoda. I will try to live up to your expectations." Rika said, while trying to remain calm and not to smile too much. She also noticed that the glares coming from the strange red – skinned woman became considerably warmer.

"However, to fill the gap in your knowledge, a wise and skilled teacher you'll need. Master Ti, would you agree to take this girl as your student, and teach her in the ways of the Force?" Yoda asked the red - skinned togruta. She arose from the chair, and said with a mild quiet and calm voice:

"I would be honored. Thank you, magister Yoda."

"To take your time while training your new student I ask you. I know that you could train a Jedi knight within a very short time, but to hurry the process it is not required. The war will soon be over, and for this girl to witness it even more I do not wish. Too many children are fighting this war already…" he said and sighed so heavily, as if all troubles of the galaxy were on his shoulders. Then, he turned to Renamon again.

"Some ado about you I have. Two fears you have, but if one is already known, the other puzzles me still. It seems, of the Force, you are afraid of. That is why afraid of me you are, and so of your friend. Named must your fear be before banish it you can. Training in the ways of the Force you will not receive, a powerful warrior already you are…" Yoda said and went back to his chair. The words he said made Rika's and Renamon's eyes widened in amazement again. Then, Rika looked at Renamon with a questioning glare, and Rena hid her eyes from that one. She was a bit shocked about how easy her little secret was revealed.

Master Ti approached Rika and looked right into her eyes. Rika replied with a glare of her own without hesitation. She felt no hostility in that glare, just warmth and a desire to help out.

"It is an honor to serve you." Rika said without thinking. Ti only smiled a bit at that statement, and said mildly:

"Rika, you are not my servant, and I am now your master. I am your teacher, and I will teach you everything I know. Your only responsibility will be to study. Come, let me show you to your room. It was already prepared." Rika's new teacher said as she was about to leave the chamber. Then she looked one more time at Renamon, who was hesitating about what to do next, and said kindly:

"Come with us also, this room is also where you would be staying. I believe you two cannot be separated one from another." and smiled a bit. Rika smiled at this statement as well, and said:

"True. Lets go, Renamon." as she exited the chamber, following her new - appointed teacher. Renamon followed them in silence, she had a few things of her own in mind…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

One strange adventure. Chapter 7 – New home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Rika was following her new teacher for some time now, through the elaborate maze of corridors. The Jedi Temple was a giant structure, it took some time to reach anything. Some people say that it was built that way so that young scholars would learn of patience. Renamon followed her tamer silently also.

"Master Ti?" Rika called from behind.

"Yes, Rika, what's the matter?" her teacher replied.

"What did magister Yoda mean by the words "Too many children are fighting this war already…"?" Rika asked. Shaak Ti only sighed heavily on that one. Rika noticed that Jedi she knew were quite reluctant to speak about the war.

"I believe he was speaking about … the clones…" she said calmly. Shaak Ti was known for a better control over any emotions.

"Clones? What about them? They look like full – grown men to me." Rika said and noticed a strange smirk on her teacher's face.

"Full – grown men… Right on the dot, Rika, although I believe you don't realize it yet. You see, these soldiers, these clones were created only for the purpose of war, and were trained and drilled from their childhood to fight and to kill. To make that army in time their creators have tempered with their genes to speed up their growth. In other words, they look like full – grown men, but they are only 10 – 12 years old. Just like you." Shaak Ti said quietly. Though it was not noticeable, the subject of the speech was not pleasant for her.

"To create people only with a purpose in their lives to die on the battlefield… That is … horrible." Rika said even quieter. She was shocked enough by this fact, she never suspected those soldiers, who rescued her, and those who served on the ship, to be 10 – 12 years old.

"Yes, it was horrible indeed. This matter was quite a point of discussion in our Jedi Temple. Many Jedi were against the use of that army in our war against the separatists. But not only because it was considered inhumane… There were … other reasons." Shaak Ti said dimly. Renamon listened to their discussion carefully. She was also pretty shocked by the fact, but she kept her thoughts to herself and didn't want to interrupt.

"And what reasons were those?" Rika asked.

"In this war, Jedi are often commanders or generals, like Bardan Jusik, for example. And all trained Jedi are able to see the world not only through their eyes, but also through the Force. And, unfortunately, through the Force we see all these soldiers as who they really are - children, many children with similar faces. To lead them to battle and to witness their deaths … I believe it was just too much. That is why almost a half of the Jedi refused to participate in this war. If the Jedi order wouldn't have had an obligation to protect the Republic, I'm sure none of us wouldn't have ever participated. Jedi are teachers, helpers, healers, and not soldiers, spies and assassins."

"Were you against that decision?" Renamon finally asked from behind.

"I was for the use of the army. Unfortunately, the strength of the Order was not enough to keep the separatists from attacking. There are only 10000 Jedi knights in our order, while the separatists have at their disposal quadrillions of battle droids. We didn't stand a chance. Plus, the separatist are leaded by the Sith. Darth Tiranus and general Grievous are leading their armies. But magister Yoda feels that there is someone else…"

"General Grievous? Who is he? I know about Tiranus, but I've never heard of that one." Rika inquired. She thought that it would be for the best to know the events that took place in this galaxy.

"He is a twisted cyborg, once he was a Kaleesh warlord, but after having an accident aboard his shuttle, most of his body was replaced with metal. Now he is an apprentice of Darth Tiranus, and now he is … a monster, a horrible, vicious and cunning villain, with a burning hatred for all the Jedi…" Shaak Ti replied and took a breath.

"Why does he hate you?" Renamon asked patiently.

"Because he believes that we caused the accident on his shuttle, yet we didn't do it. I fought him once… In a battle at Hypori, our forces were decimated. This was one of the first defeats our army received from droid forces. We were surrounded. There were only five of us left: I, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk and Tarr Seirr. But instead of sending an army against us, he came to fight us alone. Grievous is not a force – sensitive, but his robotic body gave him strength, speed and precision which were unmatched. With his four hands he was able to fight all 5 of us at a time…" Shaak Ti said and took another big breath, it was quite hard for her to remember that horrible battle.

"General Grievous butchered K'Kruhk, after that he grabbed Tarr Seirr with his clawed foot and crushed the young Cerean's head against the ground. As Aayla charged, Grievous grabbed her with his other foot and tossed her aside, along with Seirr's corpse… When it was only me and Ki-Adi left, he smashed me against the wall, but it was only because I managed to block his lightsaber with the Force, otherwise I would have been cut in two. I was knocked out unconscious and heavily wounded. The rest I know from Ki-Adi. He said that Grievous was going to finish him off as well, but we were rescued by a team of ARC troopers. They managed to push him away, but lost three fine men to his lightsabers." she finally finished.

"This is … very sad. Sorry I've asked." Rika tried to apologize, but received only a warm smile from her teacher.

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is. These words magister Yoda said to me when I met him in the hospital. This is one part of the Jedi Code I dislike so very much." Shaak Ti replied as they were approaching one of the doors.

"Well, here we are, this is where you will stay." she said as the door opened with a slight hiss. That was another thing Rika and Renamon had to get used to – all doors around opened without any effort of their own, automatically.

The room on the inside was not something they have expected. They have expected a narrow, small room, like the one they have received back on the "Revengeful". They were pleasantly surprised that the room turned out to be a quite spacious, clean and comfy, with a view on the city, with two beds, a closet, table, 3 chairs, a computer of some sort and even a droid of their own. Shaak Ti noticed her two companions staring on all that with amazement, and asked:

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well, some of these things are new to us, the civilization we came from is not nearly as advanced." Renamon replied swiftly, and Rika nodded in agreement with her words. Then they have noticed that on one of the chairs there was a pile of clothes, similar to which Shaak Ti had on herself. "This must be the uniform…" Rika thought in a second.

"All Jedi students wear this. You will do so as well, this will be your new clothes." master Ti confirmed that thought.

"Thank goodness it is not one of those girly dresses." Rika mumbled to herself. She hated girly dresses, her mother was always trying to force her to wear one, yet she rejected.

"I agree. I fail to see any reason why we should wear those bulky dresses. They may look pretty to some, but they are totally useless." her teacher agreed. While they discussed, Renamon was staring at the droid, who reeled to her, and apparently, was stalking her too with its electronic visors.

"Bereeeeet! Deet! Deet!" the droid made a strange high – pitched sound.

"Err, hello." Renamon tried to communicate, yet all this was pretty strange to her, and he stared at the droid with an amazed glare.

"It asks if you need something. This is T5 – R7, an old astromech droid, which was heavily modified and reprogrammed to perform functions as a guide and a protocol droid. If you will need to get somewhere, it has a map and will guide you anywhere you require. Also, if you require something, you should ask it from the droid, and it will deliver the message." Shaak Ti explained.

"Dwooo." the droid "said".

"What does that mean?" Renamon inquired.

"It means that the droid agrees." master Ti replied.

"Err, excuse me, master Ti, can I ask something?" Rika inquired this time, attracting Shaak Ti's attention to her.

"Yes, you may ask."

"Before I got here, between running away with a bunch of commandos from the droid fire and staying in a narrow room aboard the spaceship, I didn't have any time to … well … wash myself properly. Is there somewhere in this place a shower room? I desperately need one…" Rika said shyly. Her teacher only smiled, again, and said:

"Of course, it would be no trouble at all. T5, show Rika to the showers."

"Thank you, teacher." Rika replied and left with the droid, grabbing her new robes with her.

Shaak Ti stayed in the room, waiting for Rika to return, and Renamon stayed in the room also, she didn't intend to mess with her tamer's privacy.

"So, now that we're alone, I would like to have a word with you, Renamon." Shaak Ti suddenly said. These words forced Renamon out of her thoughts and made her direct attention on the togruta.

"What do you want to speak with me about?" Renamon replied calmly.

"Actually, about you. I have never seen a creature like you. To what species you are related to?" Shaak Ti asked. It took Renamon a few seconds to understand the question.

"I don't know if we could be called "species" in a true meaning of that word, but we are called digimon." she replied.

"Why don't you know if you could be called species?" Ti inquired.

"It is because of our nature. I will try to explain. At first we were just programs, created to fight within a computer world, like video – games for children. But, due to some circumstances which are unknown to me, we somehow gained "flesh and blood", so to speak, in other words – materialized in the real world. This is as much as I can tell you, I remember everything only from the moment when I appeared before Rika." Renamon said. She considered that no harm would be done if such information would be revealed.

"This is very unusual and … interesting. I guess that there are a lot of surprises in the universe, because this is the first time I ever hear of such … creatures. Renamon, could you tell me about your relations with Rika?" Shaak Ti asked this time. It took some more time for Renamon to consider what to answer. On one hand this person was Rika's teacher, so Renamon should have trusted her, but on the other hand she was a force – user, and Renamon distrusted force – users.

"What would you need this information for?" Renamon asked and narrowed her eyes. Master Ti's face expression haven't changed not one bit.

"I just want to find out more about your friend. Now that I am her teacher, I find it my responsibility to know more about a student." Shaak Ti replied unwaveringly.

"Why wouldn't you ask her when she gets here?" Renamon asked.

"I would, perhaps, but I want to know two sides of a story. However, if you feel reluctant to reveal this to me, I do not insist."

"If this means that much to you, I suppose I can tell. I fail to see if this info will bring any harm anyway… When I first met Rika, she was a … strange girl, if now she reacts adequately to any word or request, back then if anyone asked her something, or about something, she replied "why should you care?" or "leave me alone!" or something like that. Back then she didn't have any friends, and just wanted to be the best digimon tamer on the planet. She saw us, digimon, only as battling data, made only for human's amusement. I, on the other hand, saw humans only as assistants for us to become stronger, and we, digimon, were becoming stronger through fighting with other digimon, absorbing their data." Renamon said and stopped for a second.

"But then, something happened in your lives, right?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, something happened. Despite our distant relations back then, we were a formidable team, Rika is an excellent tamer, probably the strongest one there is, and I am a powerful and perfectly trained digimon. Rika's training has served me well countless times." Renamon continued.

"So … she trained you? How?"

"She has a special device, which has the ability to support me with various powers during battle. Besides basic training, Rika also developed tactics on how to dispatch any foe using this devise and my abilities." Renamon replied.

"This is most amazing. But I will not interrupt you no longer, please, continue." Shaak Ti asked.

"During our time together, I started to notice that my tamer's behavior differs from other children's. I also noticed that her parents, well, mostly her grandmother, worries about that. But I paid no attention to that matter for a time. But, then, we met other children … other tamers. If then I thought that our relations are standard, as they must be between a tamer and a digimon, there I saw something else. Those tamers treated their digimon not as servants, but as friends, equals. And those digimon acted strange, more … human – like, unlike I, who was acting like a battle mechanism, and thought that this is my only purpose in life." Renamon said and stopped to take a breath. Shaak Ti was listening very carefully.

"When we first met those children, and their digimon, Rika tasked me to destroy their digimon, so that I would receive more data, but then … something unpredictable happened. Those children … stood between me and the digimon, protecting them from my attempts. Rika didn't order me to murder them, and called off the attack. This was the first time I saw anyone caring for a digimon to such extremes, even willing to protect them such way… After that we contacted these children a few times, and they tried … to befriend my tamer. Rika resisted very much to their attempts, she, just like I, was self – reliant, not accepting anyone's help, and considering "friendship" just another form of deceit. Perhaps, we just were not able to believe that someone would want to help any of us without asking for something in return… Under their influence, we slowly changed, as they proved their good intentions many times in battle against aggressive digimon that emerged in our city from time to time. It was time when I managed to prove my faith and loyalty to Rika, as well as Rika proved to me that she actually cared for me and my safety. We learned to trust and value each other. After, there was a battle against a very powerful digimon, and the accident brought us here. The rest, I believe, you know from master Jusik." Renamon finally finished her quite long speech.

"Your relationship is quite complex. Rika is lucky she had such good friends, although, it must be a painful blow to her to lose such friends due to this … most unfortunate accident." Shaak Ti said calmly.

"Yes, but I believe that in time Rika will get over it. She is a strong girl." Renamon replied.

"There is one more question I have for you. I, master Jusik and magister Yoda, have felt a strange sort of bond between you and your tamer. It was very strange, we know a thing about bonds, like, for example, a bond between a teacher and an apprentice, which forms in time, but yours … it is like nothing we have ever sensed before." Shaak Ti inquired.

"I believe you talk about a bond between a tamer and a digimon. I don't know exactly how it works, all I can tell is that a tamer can share his, or her, energy with the digimon through strong emotions. I witnessed its effect once, when a digimon of Rika's friend was about to be destroyed, and the emotion his tamer felt then gave the digimon a big boost of power. Such thing I have experienced also. It was when I was going to die from the wounds I have received when I tried to protect my tamer, and Rika gave me energy to live on. Don't ask me to explain, I don't understand the process myself." Renamon replied to the question.

"I have studied Force bonds quite a lot, but I have never heard of a bond of such magnitude. You two certainly hold a lot of surprises." Shaak Ti said.

"Indeed." Renamon replied and smiled a bit.

"Tell me, Renamon, why are you afraid of the Force?" togruta suddenly asked. This question caught Renamon off guard.

"Why would you want to know that?" she inquired.

"Because I want to help you get over it. I constantly feel that you fight this fear even when you speak to me." Ti said patiently, and Renamon for the first time believed someone else except Rika.

"I don't know how to put this… It's just … like some power which cannot be seen, or fought. I experienced this power on my own skin, and I was not able to defend myself or my tamer against it… I think I'll put it this way: I am … afraid … of things I cannot fight against." Renamon finally confessed. Shaak Ti stared at Renamon for a minute with an attentive glare, then, she said thoughtfully:

"Hm, they say you need to fight your fear to get over it, but this is obviously not the case. It is nearly impossible for a not force – sensitive to fight the Force... However, I think I know a way… But it will take some time for me to prepare it…"

"A way? How?" Renamon asked impatiently.

"Oh, it will be a surprise. You will find out about it soon enough." Shaak Ti replied and smiled mischievously, which completely confused Renamon.

It was at this point when Rika entered the room, followed by the little droid. She changed from her usual clothes, which were rather dirty by now, to clean padawan robes, and they suited her quite well.

"There, I'm done." Rika said when she entered the room again.

"Well, now, you two better get used to your room, I have to leave now for an important matter, I will come back later today, and will give you our training schedule." Shaak Ti said and left the room. She had one matter to deal with. She had an idea on how to end Renamon's "force – fear".

Rika remained with her Renamon in the room. She seated on her bed and started to stare at Renamon very attentively. That glare distorted the yellow kitsune a bit, so she asked:

"Rika, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, Renamon. You need to answer one question, but before that, promise me that you will tell me the truth." Rika said slowly.

"I promise. What do you want to know?" Renamon asked with suspicion. She knew that if Rika asks her about something in such a strange way – it must be really important.

"I remember what magister Yoda said, that you are afraid of me. Tell me, Renamon, is it true?" Rika said and looked right into Renamon's eyes. Such thing confused Renamon a bit.

"I am afraid of … the Force. Not you, the Force. Please, it is hard for me to confess that I'm afraid of something, don't make me do it second time this day…" she finally squeezed out of herself.

"Second time?" Rika questioned.

"Yes… Your teacher asked me pretty much the same question… She said that she knows a way to help me…" Renamon started to answer, but was interrupted, because Rika stood up and approached her.

"Renamon, remember: no matter what are the circumstances, if I will manage to learn to control this "Force", I will never use it against you. That is a promise." Rika said directly with an honest expression on her face.

"No, Rika, that is not the problem, yet, thank you for such a promise. I am … afraid of the Force, because I can't fight it. Master Ti said that she would help me with this matter." Renamon replied hesitantly.

"That is good to hear. I wonder how she will help you though…" Rika replied thoughtfully. She was much relieved that her digimon doesn't consider her a thread, she didn't want to intimidate or harm her friend in any way. "Whatever your reasons are, Renamon, I hope you resolve this problem, I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this Force…" She thought while staring in the window…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

One strange adventure. Chapter 8 – Ysalamiri.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Rika was sitting in the middle of the room, with her legs crossed. With a concentrated look on her face, she was staring at a small metallic ball in front of her. The glare was so intense, as if she would try to burn a hole in that ball. Her teacher was sitting near Rika in exactly the same pose.

"Close your eyes, Rika, and concentrate on the sphere." Shaak Ti said with a mild, calm voice. Rika sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Feel the Force flowing through your body… It echoes in all the surroundings, the walls, the plants, in that sphere…" master Ti continued to advice, carefully, so that her voice wouldn't break Rika's concentration.

"I … I sense something… It's so bleak, I can't describe it exactly…" Rika mumbled, while not opening her eyes.

"Good. The Force was suppressed within you for a long time, now … it awakens. Now, imagine the stream of the Force going through you…" Rika's teacher said quietly. Rika's face expression changed from extreme concentration to calm and relaxed one. It was obvious that now her imagination was at work.

"Like a calm river…" Rika said quietly to herself.

"Yes, now, direct that river into the sphere…" Shaak Ti said quietly. Rika's face expression changed from relaxation to concentration again. It kept that way for about five minutes, after that Rika slowly opened one eye.

"Did it move?" she asked, because the ball seemed to be in exactly the same place where it was.

"No, it didn't, but I felt some movement of the Force. You are coming closer…" her teacher replied calmly.

"Damn it! For how many times do I have to try to make this damn sphere move?" Rika hissed angrily. She spent more than a half of a day to make that sphere move. It was a part of her training, she learned to meditate within a couple of weeks, thanks to her teacher, and this was a new level – to learn to control the Force.

"Patience, Rika, patience. Not all in life could be gained fast and without effort. It takes a lot of time and practice to get something right. Do not be angry if you fail, remember, there is no emotion, there is peace." Shaak Ti said calmly. Rika calmed herself down after these words, and closed her eyes.

"I will try to do it again." she said calmly. By that time she already learned to regain calmness quickly.

"Yes, try again…"

… Meanwhile, in the training chambers within the Temple, Renamon was practicing. She knew that her tamer was busy learning in the ways of the Force, and didn't mean to interrupt. Renamon felt a little sadness because of the fact that Rika had little time to spend on training her personally, usually she was busy all day long. However, Renamon understood that this is only for Rika's benefit, and when it came to such things, Rena tossed her personal requests aside without hesitation.

She had something to do, though. Bardan Jusik managed to enlist his ship "Revengeful" in the Coruscant defensive fleet, so that he could spent some time in the Jedi Temple as well. And he brought someone else with him to the Temple. Yes, he brought along those four commandos, they didn't have any mission, so Bardan decided to give them a little "break". And, by pulling off some strings, Renamon managed to assign those 4 troops as her personal training partners. Soldiers didn't mind doing that though, this thing benefited them as well, enhancing their skills, and letting them have an upper hand against the Omega squad – their eternal rivals.

Renamon was training with Fixer on one – on – one melee combat. Or, more accurately, she was training him, because of her superior speed no one could have matched her in hand – to – hand combat, and only 4 commandos at a time were able to pull out a proper fight.

"Hm … you're faster … than … before." Renamon said while breathing heavily, and trying to hit the green - striped commando in a knee – head – stomach combo. Trooper managed to block those blows and tried to grab Renamon by her paw when she tried to perform another blow. Renamon knew that she must not allow herself to be grabbed by Fixer, the last time he managed to do so he almost broke her arm. Rena's strong side was in agility, reflexes and speed, and not in brute force. However, she fought Fixer on a lower speed, otherwise he simply was not able to fight.

"I'm … doing my best … miss." Fixer replied, when his heavy fist went only few inches away from Renamon's face.

"Let's see how you'll evade this…" she said and teleported behind the soldier and tried to hit him in the helmet with a high leg sweep. Soldier managed to turn around and block the blow with his arm in time.

"Oh, last time you fell for this one…" Renamon stated with an amazed glare.

"I'm learning … teacher." Fixer replied.

"Really? Let's see…" Renamon said as she spotted that distance between the soldier's legs was a little too big, and, with lightning speed and pinpoint precision performed a sweeping kick, making him lose balance. Soldier fell to the ground with a heavy bang.

"You lost. Still, good job, 40 (four – oh)." Renamon said with a complacent grin, and helped Fixer get up.

"Thank you, teacher." Fixer replied and walked to the rest of the commandos. Renamon noticed that these soldiers were calling her "teacher" since her time on "Revengeful". And it was quite true, she actually was teaching them how to fight better. By addressing to her as "teacher", soldiers admitted her fighting superiority and this flattered Renamon a bit.

"You got nailed, Fixer." Scorch started to tease.

"So? All for the benefit of better training." Fixer replied unwaveringly.

"Now, who's next?" Renamon asked and whipped few sweat - drops from her forehead.

"Me." a grim voice of a red – stripped trooper was heard. With this trooper Renamon always fought at her max speed. Not because he was the best in melee combat, Fixer undoubtedly was the best in this part. Sev preferred a gun over a fist, and his reaction was almost as fast as Renamon's. So she had to evade blaster bolts every time she fought against him.

"So, Sev, would it be melee training or …?" Renamon asked.

"You know the answer. Prepare yourself." Sev replied, while drawing his sniper rifle, made for training. It was almost a perfect copy of the original, with only difference that it shot with low – heat beams, which were not able to do any damage to the target.

"Hey, Sev! Be gentle, remember, she is a girl." Scorch teased Sev again.

"How many more times I have to nail your head with a fist to beat up the stupidity out of you? Anyway, begin." Sev replied to Scorch, then turned to Renamon and fired.

Renamon barely managed to evade this shot. Even if the rifle was a training one, the beam had a speed of a real round. The only thing Rena was able to do to evade these attacks was to teleport from place to place, however, she was not able to stay in one place for even a half of a second, because Sev's reaction and precision were high, and he was not giving Renamon a chance to take a breath.

Renamon was not attacking, she just evaded shots at high speed, she knew that this way Sev was training in accuracy, the most interesting part was coming soon…

…After shooting every last round he had, Sev dropped his rifle on the ground. "Now is my chance…" Rena thought as she teleported to Sev. But, like Renamon predicted, he had surprises – two short versions of DC – 17 blaster rifles. In training mode, of course. However, he used those to spray blaster bolts in a sort of a close – quarter action. This was a fighting style he developed on his own, and was deadly efficient in performing it.

Renamon evaded volleys of blaster traces, and stayed at short distance from Sev, who was performing his wild gun dance. She was doing it for a reason.

"38 …, 39, 40! His ammo is out! Now I must strike!" this thought went through Renamon's head in a heartbeat, and she charged to tackle Sev in melee combat. However, in that attempt, she became a little careless.

"Ouch!" was all she managed to say as Sev throw one of the guns at her and hit her head. This unexpected attack stunned Renamon a bit, and that gave time for the red – stripped soldier to reload his remaining blaster. However, Rena turned out of shock in time to evade his blaster fire.

"Outstanding performance, I'm very impressed." they have heard a voice coming from the entrance to the training area. It made the fighting stop and attracted everybody's attention.

"General Ti." a whisper went between the soldiers as they gave her a military - fashioned salute. Rika made an appearance also, from behind her teacher's back.

"Hi, guys. Hello, Renamon." she greeted everyone also.

"Hi, Rika!" everybody replied.

"Master Ti, Rika, what are you doing here?" Renamon asked. She was obviously not expecting such a visit.

"What, only you can train with these fine soldiers?" Shaak Ti replied jokingly.

"Err, no." Renamon replied with a little confusion. Then, Ti approached those 4 commandos and said:

"I am going to perform a demonstrative training fight for my padawan. It would be me against you four at a time. Understand?"

"Yes, general!" every member of Delta squad replied and moved to cover.

"Are you going to fight all 4 of them? This will be tough." Renamon said.

"True, but don't forget, that I'm a Jedi. Rika, watch carefully, in time you will be able to perform such things as well…" Shaak Ti replied and turned on her lightsaber.

With a familiar humm a blue light emerged from the sword, and Shaak Ti took a Shien opening stance. Shien lightsaber combat style was created to deflect blaster fire. Rika noticed that her Renamon, who now stood next to her, got too attracted to the lightsaber. It was just too obvious, Renamon stared at the blue laser blade with her mouth slightly opened in amazement and admiration.

"Renamon, hey, Renamon! What's the matter?" Rika tried to distract her digimon, but almost in vane.

"Rika… What is that?" Renamon asked slowly, while not getting her eyes off the lightsaber.

"It's a lightsaber, Jedi weapon, sort of. You like it, huh?" Rika half – asked half – teased.

"It is so beautiful…" Renamon whispered quietly. Shaak Ti heard the question about the lightsaber, so turned to Renamon and explained:

"Lightsaber, an elegant weapon of civilized as clumsy or random as a blaster. More skill than simple sight is required for its use_._ Anyone can use a blaster or a fusion cutter—but to use a lightsaber well is a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary." The last phrase distorted pretty much all of the commandos. As any soldiers, they were married to their rifles, and disliked when someone insulted their weaponry.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time, eh? Well guess what? Times have changed." Boss said confidently and reloaded his training rifle.

"Quite right. Well, fire when ready." Shaak Ti directed her attention to the soldiers.

"You heard the lady! Fire!" Boss commanded and in a moment volleys of blaster bolts with scary speed flied towards the Jedi master. She only smiled as she witnessed their approach.

…Renamon was petrified, as she witnessed what happened next. She expected the Jedi to evade incoming blaster bolt or something like that, but she didn't expect that Shaak Ti would deflect them with her lightsaber. In countless flurries of blows and blocks, she deflected each shot and sent it in an opposite direction. It was like a beautiful and deadly dance, where every move was calculated and performed with perfect precision. And Renamon knew that this was beyond her capabilities.

"You enjoy watching this battle, don't you?" Rika asked.

"Rika… This is not a battle. This is … art." Renamon replied quietly.

Boss was starting to feel angry. This impressive fighting style Shaak Ti performed was making a mockery of their blasters.

"Fixer, you come with me. The rest – hold your position. Let's see if we can flank her." he ordered, and crouched forward, followed by Fixer, who was shooting while moving. "You think it would be harder for me to deflect your shots if you flank me? So be it." Shaak Ti said while deflecting another portion of incoming fire.

"Alright, 40, fire at will!" Boss ordered and started to shoot from an uncomfortable angle. That is, the angle was uncomfortable for the deflector. Shaak Ti only smiled at these attempts. While holding her lightsaber in one hand to deflect the bolts from Sev and Scorch, she used the free hand to block the gunfire from her flank with the Force, and launched it back at the attackers, forcing them to take cover.

"This is not working, squad leader. Should I try a grenade?" Scorch proposed via commlink.

"No, she will deflect it with the Force back at you. Everyone, close in on the enemy, and don't stop shooting! Our armor will deflect any fire deflected by her sword." Boss commanded.

"Is that fair?" Scorch asked.

"Yes, our armor can stand against real blaster fire. Go!" Boss said harshly and moved from cover to attack, followed by his comrades.

Shaak Ti knew what their plan was. She was able to read their thoughts during battle. It was much easier to read a clone's thoughts, because they were clear and short, and there were no emotions which were overflowing the mind of a normal human. "Shoot, advance, and get close enough, melee attack." the same thing was on the minds of the soldiers. "Fine, advance all you want, you won't win." she said as the troopers were advancing.

And they got close enough. They were only two meters away from their "target".

"Charge!" Boss said but before they managed to approach even more, Shaak Ti, with a fast wide blow of a lightsaber, destroyed the guns right in the hands of their owners, and force – pushed 4 attackers away from her. Soldiers were pushed away, but were not ready to give up. Everyone switched to their blaster side arms and tried to shoot, but these guns were torn out of their hands by the Force.

"This is the end… Too bad, it was so beautiful…" Renamon whispered quietly to Rika.

"I don't think those guys are ready to give up yet." Rika replied as she witnessed that the troopers gave drawn out their retractable vibro – blades, and Scorch clenched a grenade in his hand. They were ready to make one final attempt, but were stopped by Shaak Ti's words:

"Enough, men. The training battle is over. Take five." and went to Rika and Renamon. Rika was staring at her teacher with an enraptured glare, Renamon's reaction was pretty much the same, only, perhaps, better hidden.

"You sure showed them, teacher." Rika said while they all were going back to her room.

"They were fighting bravely, but the Force was at my side." Shaak Ti replied calmly.

"I saw your fighting. You are a perfect warrior." Renamon added.

"Maybe, but, like I said, it is all because of the Force. Unfortunately, we rely on it too much. Take away the Force, and you will see Jedi for what they are: men, women and children. I saw your fighting too. You can fight while relying only on your skills, in these terms, you're much stronger than I." Shaak Ti replied calmly.

"Still, every trained Force – sensitive can paralyze me with the Force. Then, all my skills are useless." Renamon replied sadly.

"Yes, that is true. Or, more exactly, it was true…" Ti replied mysteriously.

"Was true? What do you mean by that?" Rika inquired curiously.

"You see, Rika, I promised Renamon that I would find a solution to her … problem, about two month ago, and I always keep my promises." Rika's teacher said and took a strange small box out of her hidden pocket. The box was made out of strange metal, and had small holes in it. Inside the box something was moving.

"What is that?" Renamon inquired.

"This is the solution of your problem. Go on, open it." Shaak Ti replied and gave the box to Renamon. Yellow kitsune didn't know what was inside, and opened it. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw what was inside.

"Hey, let me see!" Rika demanded, because her digimon was holding the box too high for her to see anything. Renamon lowered her hands and shown Rika what exactly was inside.

"A lizard? What would Renamon need a lizard for?" Rika questioned her teacher. And, it was true, inside was a little lizard, only few inches from the head to the end of the tail. Renamon gave Shaak Ti a questioning glare.

"Yes, it is a lizard. But it is no ordinary lizard, it is an Ysalamiri. They are natives to the planet Myrkr, and they have the ability to project a force – neutral bubble. In other words, they have the ability to negate Force effects. A full – grown species can project this bubble up to 10 meters in diameter, but such a small creature is enough to protect 1 person from the Force. Carry it with you, and you will be practically invincible to the Force." she replied calmly. Ysalamiri were practically the only living things that were able to resist the Force so efficiently. They were admired by both Jedi and Sith, and even a lightsaber combat style was named after them – Makashi, or the Way of Ysalamiri.

"You will also need this." Shaak Ti added and took a plastic can out of her pocket. Inside were many little white pills.

"What is … this?" Renamon asked in confusion. She expected some solution to her problem, but she never expected such a solution.

"These are the food of that lizard. Feed it 1 pill per week and it would be just fine. These pills also retain it from growing, otherwise it would quickly grow." Shaak Ti explained.

"Thank you. Yet, I don't understand how…" Renamon started the question, but was not able to finish it, because Shaak Ti suddenly jumped few meters away from Renamon and performed a powerful Force – push at her. Renamon prepared for an impact with the wall, but, strangely, nothing happened.

"Well, what do you know, it works! It really works!" she said happily.

"Told you." Ti replied.

"Cheer up, Renamon, now you have your very own pet!" Rika said and started to laugh.

"A pet, yeah… Right… who would have thought?" Renamon said to herself as she was going behind Rika and her teacher…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

One strange adventure. Chapter 9 – Hidden past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…More then half of a year has passed since Rika and her digimon were "adopted" by the Jedi Order. Many things happened since. Under her teacher's watchful eye she studied the ways of the Force. Her training schedule was far more intense then one of a youngling, she spent on training more than 6 – 8 hours per day. The reason was simple – Rika was accepted as a padawan from a very start, and Shaak Ti expected her to catch on the youngling level as fast as it was possible.

Although magister Yoda said not to hurry with training, master Ti was doing her best to speed up the process. It was because of a strange movement in the Force, that she sensed. Shaak Ti sensed that something grave is approaching, something that will bring death and destruction to the Republic. She said about what she sensed to the council, but it was declined, for no one else sensed a thread, not even magister Yoda. No one listened to Shaak Ti, but she was sure of her senses, and was trying to do everything to prepare her young padawan for the upcoming thread.

Shaak Ti had reasons to do so. Her previous padawans perished when they barely achieved knighthood, and Ti was determined not to let this story happen again. And Rika was showing progress. In half of a year she already learned to use the Force to levitate several objects at a time, even quite heavy objects. This was proven when she levitated Fixer from the ground and swirled him in the air. It was quite funny, except that after that Fixer was a bit dizzy and angry as hell.

Speaking of those 4 commandos, the lack of missions for them was getting them restless. All this time they were training in the Jedi temple, but for what? There were absolutely no missions, or at least, that was told to them. By the order of chancellor Palpatine even one of the best legions – the fighting 501st clone legion was transferred to Coruscant. No one knows why, the war was about to be won, and there was no need to reinforce the defense of the capital planet…

…Rika was training in her room. Her teacher was out, and Rika was tasked to train with a training droid. It was a floating ball with mini – blasters, designed to train young students deflect blaster bolts. She already received a training sword – a little lightsaber which was produced for training purposes, was shorter than an average one and was not able to produce any lethal damage.

The floating sphere was shooting yellow little blaster bolts with a rate of 1 shot per 5 seconds, so that a student would have some time to prepare. Not a highest level of training, but everyone had to start from lower levels.

Rika concentrated on the sphere, as she tried to deflect blaster bolts. She managed to deflect two or three shots when her attention was distracted by a cheerful squeal coming from the entrance:

"Hi!!!" This voice shocked Rika very much. It resembled too much a voice from her past. A voice, which belonged to Calumon. Rika turned her head slowly, but it was not Calumon. It was an 8 year – old girl, in youngling robes, and with cheer and happiness on her face. This appearance distracted Rika, and training droid managed to shot her in the leg. The blaster bolts were not able to produce any burns, but a hit was still quite painful and unpleasant.

"Don't you know to knock first before entering?" Rika almost screamed at the child, and suddenly stopped, because her anger scared the little girl.

"You … you are angry, aren't you? But … Jedi are not supposed to be angry, only Sith are angry, so said our teacher. You're no Sith, are you?" she said with fright. Rika only sighed heavily when she heard the question.

"Of course I am not a Sith. Look, I just was sore a bit because of your appearance the droid had shot me in the leg. But you came here for a reason, right?" Rika asked with a much milder tone, and turned the training droid off.

"Well … um, it's just that … you're a padawan of master Ti, yet I have never seen you amongst the younglings. I wanted to ask … how come it is so?" the girl asked shyly. Rika understood the reason of such a question – the little girl thought that there is a way to become a padawan without being a youngling first.

"Well, I suppose I have something special…" she started to reply, when her training droid accidently turned on again and shot her in the leg … again.

"Why you dirty good for nothing floating pile of scrap!" Rika hissed in anger and was going to smash the droid against the wall with the Force. But then … something happened. Rika did something a bit different, and instead of flying away, the droid got crushed, squashed, by the Force in a second.

"Oops, I think I have overreacted a bit…" Rika mumbled to herself when she suddenly saw what effect her little "performance" had on the girl. She was shaking like a leaf, hiding behind the door. She was scared.

"You… Your specialty is in … anger. You are a Sith. You … scare me!" little girl said and ran away, crying. Rika haven't even made an attempt to stop her, it was too late already. Then she heard someone tripping and a familiar manly voice:

"Hey, watch where you going!" The next moment one of her "acquaintances" entered the room. It was Boss, Rika recognized him by the orange stripes on his shirt. Without their armor on this was the only way to tell the difference between them. He was carrying some boxes.

"What's going on?" he inquired.

"Nothing, just some kid went psycho. Anyways, what's in the box?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Master Ti ordered me to deliver some more training droids to you." Boss replied unwaveringly, as it seemed. However, Rika already grew strong in the Force. If she was unable yet to read minds, she was able to sense if someone was not saying something entirely.

"I see, this is good. I have just scrapped my only training droid, so these are just in time. Is there something else you want to tell me?" she asked directly. Clone was surprised by that question.

"Well, yeah, how did you know?" he asked in amazement.

"The Force thing. So, what did you want to ask me about? Maybe I can help you." Rika proposed. She was taught by her teacher that all Jedi are helpers, and that they should help whenever they have a chance, even with an advice.

"It's Scorch. I think he is up to something again." Boss said heavily and sat on a chair.

"You mean like the last time, when he tried to steal some explosives from the storage?" Rika inquired with a bit of laugh. She remembered that Scorch was almost kicked out from the squad because of that. Since that time Scorch never tried to perform such acts again.

"No, it's the other thing. I have noticed that Scorch started to walk around our teacher recently…" he started to say.

"Your teacher? You mean Renamon, right?" Rika interrupted.

"Right. When I asked him what the purpose of such behavior was, he was extremely evasive with the answer, and, in the end, managed to change the subject. I wonder why." Boss said thoughtfully. Rika understood his concern. As the leader of the squad, Boss is tasked to take care of all of his brothers. And Boss had a feeling that Scorch might distrust him.

"Hm, this is strange indeed. I have one hunch though. Knowing Scorch, I may presume he is trying to … well, you know, befriend her or something. And is approaching her carefully." Rika said. Boss spent a few second analyzing this guess, after that he said:

"Perhaps you are right. I know Scorch, if he would have a chance, he would befriend a whole planet. He is extremely connectable."

"You know, you and Scorch remind me of someone." Rika said unexpectedly.

"Really? I thought we remind anyone only of Jango Fett. He was our "father"." Boss replied with curiosity.

"No, you remind me of someone from my past… My friends…" Rika said sadly. She tried to forget her own world, memories were bringing her too much pain, but it was futile. So Rika stopped struggling. Her teacher managed to ease this pain, but only for a bit. Boss noticed Rika's sadness.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you. We'll change." he said. Clone was certain it was his fault.

"No, please, don't bother. It's not your fault. It's actually a good thing. In time my home world would become a sweet memory for me. Time heals…" Rika assured him of the opposite and tried to shake off her sadness. Failed.

"May I ask?" clone inquired gently.

"Sure." Rika replied.

"Of whom exactly do we remind you of?" he asked.

"My friends… My best friends. Gogglehe… a mean Takato, and Henry. I remember when I first met them… Back then I was a cold and cruel girl, despite my young age. I had many problems, but was taught to be self – reliant. All my classmates were either scared of me or paid to me no attention. And they … they were the first people who actually lend a hand to me. Back then I rejected their help and tried to cast them off countless times… Yet they always came back, no matter how vile my insults were… Too bad I didn't understand their real value." Rika said dimly. A long line of flashbacks winded before her eyes. When it was over, she drawn a photo out of the inner pocket of her robe.

"These are your friends, right?" soldier asked while looking at the picture. Rika didn't know how exactly that photo got to her, she accidently found it in a pocket of her jeans just when she arrived at the temple. Rika remembered little about that day. She hated photo – shoots, even for the memory of the days past. That is why she didn't even try to smile when that picture was made. Renamon stood behind her, and her face expression was as impenetrable as always.

"Let me guess, Scorch reminds you of that guy…" Boss proposed and pointed at a guy, who was wearing strange goggles, and stood near a big red lizard with "digital hazard" sign on his chest. That was Takato.

"Yes, how did you know it was him?" Rika asked in amazement.

"Simple, Scorch has the same insane fires in his eyes." clone replied without hesitation.

"You are right. His name is Takato. He, even if his behavior was sometimes silly and childish, was able to fight for his friends no matter what were the odds. He always wanted to help other people, even such unworthy of his assistance as myself." Rika commented the first boy.

"And the other guy?" Boss inquired.

"The other guy's name is Henry. He is much calmer and reasonable then Takato, and often it is Henry who prevents him from doing harsh and uncalculated movements. They both are very good people, but if Takato is more emotional, Henry is the voice of reason. They both complete each other, Henry brings reason and logic to Takato's actions, and Takato helps Henry whenever he is unsure what to do. And they both helped me… You remind me of Henry though…" Rika said sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked… I will be going now, so that I will bother you no longer." soldier apologized and left silently. After a couple of minutes, Rika also stood up. "I think I might as well find out what Scorch is up to… Since I have nothing better to do…" she thought as she went out of her room…

…Meanwhile, Renamon was in the training chamber. No, she was not training, she was more of a spectator right now. Master Ti and master Jusik were training, practicing lightsaber fighting, and Renamon was watching it. She got obsessed with lightsaber combat, because it had the beauty, elegance and charm only she seemed to understand. Those moves hypnotized her, and weapons were considered by yellow kitsune a work of art.

However, not only she was a spectator around here, Scorch was there as well. But he was not that much interested in watching the fight. There was a reason he was stalking Renamon for the last month. He noticed that every time she was watching Jedi fight, she stared at the fight with a hungry, greedy glare. And, usually, after the fight was over, Renamon was spending time with an upset look on her face. And this got Scorch worried. Commandos were very attached to their new "teacher", as they called her. She taught them to fight better, thus, improving their chances of surviving in battle, and that was considered a very high and noble deed by the soldiers.

"Good day, teacher." Scorch greeted Renamon politely as he approached her. Renamon paid no attention to that, not on purpose, she just was too attracted by the fight.

"Err, hello? You there? Hello! Coruscant to Renamon!" Scorch said and snapped his fingers a couple of times to get Renamon out of that state. It worked.

"Uh, what? Oh, it's you. Sorry, I guess I was carried away … a bit." Rena said in a bit of confusion. She knew it was not polite to ignore anyone that way.

"I just wanted to ask if you are alright. Every time you watch these Jedi training you look like you are not on this planet, but somewhere else." Scorch asked with concern in his voice.

"Thanks for the concern, but it's nothing serious. I guess I enjoy watching these fights too much. No need to worry, I will deal with this sooner or later…" Renamon replied and redirected her attention to the fight again.

"Well, if you say so…" Scorch replied and left. He understood that it would be unwise to disturb Renamon again. However, Scorch was not stupid, after his rather long observations, he noticed something, and started to find a way to solve it…

…Scorch found Fixer in their room. He was trying to fix a broken survey droid, using a hidrospanner. It was like Fixer – he always tried to do something productive in his free time.

"Hey there, technogeek! What are you doing?" Scorch greeted and teased Fixer at the same time.

"One more time you call me a technogeek and I will hit you with my hidrospanner." Fixer replied harshly. He didn't like to be distracted from his work.

"Hey, c'mon! You know I was just joking!" Scorch tried to apologize.

"Your jokes are not always funny or well – placed, Scorch. Now, is there something you needed?" Fixer asked with a much milder tone.

"Well, kinda. I wanted to ask you something, since you're a technical expert. Err… do you know how to make a lightsaber?" Scorch asked with an innocent look on his face. This question made Fixer's eyes wide in amazement.

"You want to construct a lightsaber or something?" he asked directly.

"NO! Of course not! I'm just curious." Scorch replied, but it was obvious even for Fixer that he was not telling the truth.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me the truth for some reason, then I will not help you with anything. Now go, and don't disturb me from my work." Fixer replied harshly.

"Why are you always such a sore – sack? Is there nothing else in your life besides serving the Republic, being a sturdy "by – the – book" trooper?" Scorch asked and was about to leave, when he got stopped by Fixer's question:

"You really want to know?" This stunned Scorch for a second. Fixer never revealed anything about himself to anyone.

"Well, yeah, I want to know." he replied. This was getting interesting.

"Very well, I will tell you. When I was sent to Kamino for enhanced slicing training, after some missions performed for the Republic, I have accidently hacked into holonet. And it just so happened that I read some comments on the forum about the war. I remember all the propaganda that said that we are performing a noble mission of protecting the Republic, saving people from Separatist's tyranny. Back then, I really believed all that, as all clones do. But, I have read all those comments on forum. It seemed that people don't care if we are dead or not, they know that for any fallen soldier Kaminoans will clone a new platoon. Of course, no one cared, battles were going on not very populated planets of the outer Rim, far away from the Core worlds. And we are considered not much better than droids we fight. I know that our more common brethren were not given a developed sense of personality, and some times I envy them for that. They don't care if their efforts are appreciated or not, but I, unfortunately care." Fixer stopped and took a breath. Scorch did not believe what he hears, he never suspected the most disciplined soldier in their squad to have such thoughts.

"I don't like that no one in the Republic appreciates what we, clones, are doing for them. I have to confess some things about myself: I don't want to die, I am more afraid of pain than you, Sev or any other. And I am not that loyal to the Republic, after all I have found out. I don't like battle, but I go without hesitation any time, because I cannot betray you guys. You're my brothers. But I'm a realist. Also I have found out that all clones, who suffered irreversible damage during battle, are sent on weapon factories as slave labor. That is why I hope I will die before this… But, if we are bred to die on the battlefield, I would prefer to die for something or someone that is important to me, for what I really care for, and not for the Republic, who forged us as a weapon. Since this "enlightenment", I kept this "by – the – book" attitude, for so long it became a part of my character. It was meant to mask all my doubts. You know what was done on Kamino to ineffective and disloyal clones don't you?" Fixer asked after his long speech.

"They were sent to the "place of no return". No one seen them again since." Scorch replied dimly.

"Exactly. That is why … I ask you, don't mention this talk to anyone. If this will get to our military authorities, well … let's just say our squad will need a new technician. Now, I told you all this, because I trust you. Now, can you tell me exactly why do you need a lightsaber?" Fixer said even dimmer.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. As for the lightsaber…" Scorch started to say, but was interrupted by Rika's appearance in the room. She overheard their whole discussion, and was shocked by the facts Fixer revealed. She was not able to believe that for all their sacrifice people gave them nothing than ingratitude. However, she came there for a different reason. She wanted to ask Scorch about what was he up to.

"Rika… You heard everything, didn't you?" Fixer asked in disappointment.

"Yes. But don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone. Actually, I wanted to know why do you need information about lightsabers?" Rika asked and looked at Scorch directly.

"Well, I … um, err…" he started to think what to say, yet Rika already guessed what the matter was. She remembered her talk with Boss just before that, and asked directly:

"Has it something to do with Renamon?"

"Well, yes. I guess you got me here." he replied carelessly and laughed a bit, acting like nothing important happened.

"Why do you want to make a saber for Renamon?" Rika asked even more directly.

"Think about it. She has lightning speed and agility, an amulet of some sort that protects her from the Force, with a lightsaber she would be invincible." Scorch unexpectedly came out with an explanation. Rika almost believed it, but her sense of the Force told her that Scorch is not telling the whole truth.

"I feel that is not the only reason." Rika said and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Err, right. That was not the only reason. I will explain. You see, for the last month I was stalking our teacher. She liked, no, that's not the word, she was obsessed with lightsaber fighting. I noticed it, whenever Renamon was observing a fight, she was like in a trance. Like under hypnosis. And whenever she was not able to see a fight, she had a really sad look, and I do mean sad." Scorch started to say.

"Really, how come I didn't notice that?" Rika asked herself.

"Well that's maybe because you were too busy to pay any attention to your friend lately, being occupied with that "Force" of yours. But, if at first I thought that it was only about fighting, I was wrong. Once I saw how Renamon looked at the lightsaber, it all went clear to me. I made a conclusion that your friend, our teacher, desires a lightsaber more than anything else in this universe." Scorch finally ended this.

"What glare she had?" Rika asked a question which had a pretty obvious answer.

"Imagine me stalking a really BIG pile of various explosives. What glare would I have?" Scorch replied with a question of his own. No one had anything to say against it, everyone knew that Scorch was married to his explosives.

"Alright, I see your point. Still, why do you want to do all this?" Rika asked.

"Ugh, is "do a good thing for a friend" a good reason for you? Besides, the anniversary of your and Renamon's first meeting is coming close." Scorch replied. He was beginning to get annoyed by this interrogation. However, this reply got Rika off guard.

"How did you know about our anniversary?" she demanded.

"You mentioned it once, and I was there to remember it. Think about it, a lightsaber might be a perfect gift."

"You won't manage to make a sword. It requires the ability to use the Force. My teacher said she would teach me to make one soon." Rika replied.

"Then, when you will build your own sword, you might snatch some parts for another… I don't care who makes the sword or gives it, I just … well, I just want to see teacher happy for once." Scorch proposed. Rika analyzed his words for one second, and then looked at Scorch with admiration.

"You are a very good friend, Scorch. I wonder where from you learned to act that way. I mean, you clones were not taught to act that way." she said calmly. She once again compared these clone commandos with other clones she knew. These were much more humane.

"I can tell you, if you're interested, of course." Scorch replied.

"Yes, tell, I wonder what your story is." Fixer replied, after he sat silent through the whole discussion.

"It was when we first started to serve under general Jusik's jurisdiction. I remember I was on a mission throughout the city. And I saw such a scene: a little boy was coming somewhere with his mother, and they came across several bodies of dead clones lying on the ground. This city was cleared from droid forces several days ago, with great casualties. And I have overheard such a discussion:

"Poor white soldiers…" the boy said.

"Don't pity them, they are not real humans, they are clones." his mother replied, and they left. When I told general Jusik about this and asked why not we are considered humans, he replied:

"Those, who say that you all are not humans, are in reality lesser humans than you. Remember, to be truly human is not something given with birth. Everyone must earn the right to be called humans in a true meaning of the word. If you always try to do the right thing, no matter what the repercussions could be, then, you are a real human." I have remembered these words, and I try to do the right thing." Scorch finished his story.

"So it was Bardan that influenced you so much." Rika concluded.

"Yes, he influenced all of us. He treated us all, from commandos to average ground troops as if we were his own children, and he said that he wishes for this war to be over soon, so that we, we all, would live the rest of our short lives in peace." Fixer added.

"Short lives? What do you mean?" Rika asked in amazement.

"I believe you already heard that we were genetically modified to grow faster, in order to ensure a steady flow of fresh clones for the army in shorter time. Unfortunately, this process is irreversible. If now we look 25 year old, after 25 more years we'll look like 75 year old men. And people usually die at this age." Scorch said with a really sad smile on his face.

"How ironic, the Republic is using an army of slaves to defend other people's freedom. Life has one nasty sense of humor." Fixer added dimly. Rika was shocked … again. She knew already that these misfortunate soldiers had little pleasant things in their lives, and was against such unjust thing but such short life – spans … this was just cruel. Now she understood why most of the Jedi felt guilty, they felt partially responsible for misfortunes of these people, who were bred to die effectively.

"I think you're right, Scorch. Renamon never asked me for anything, and I never gave her anything. I think she deserves a lightsaber. Thanks for the idea!" she thanked Scorch and wanted to exit the room.

"Don't mention it." Scorch tried to reply cheerfully. He almost managed to do so. It stopped Rika in her tracks for a second, she turned around and said:

"Oh, no I will mention it. I'll tell Renamon it was your idea when everything will be done. I can't take all the gratitude." and left.

Rika understood one thing, that, even though her best friends from Earth were now very far away, and Rika almost abandoned hope to ever see them again, she found new friends here, who are just as devoted, who always ready to help, despite the misery they live in now…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

One strange adventure. Chapter 10 – Crafting a lightsaber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… Rika gathered all 4 commandos within her room for a special "briefing". She told everyone what surprise she is planning for her Renamon, and all 4 commandos, even grumpy Sev, decided to help. They were doing some part of the whole plan. Renamon was away, as usual, probably staying somewhere in the gardens – a place, where she usually went to clear up her thoughts.

"Alright, people, you all know what to do." Rika said briefly. She already explained everything.

"Yeah, we know. We go, find Renamon, and give her such a rough training that will wear her out completely." Scorch replied.

"Right. Meanwhile I will craft a lightsaber for myself under my teacher's guidance. When that will be finished, and I will secretly craft another saber. After your part Rena will be too tired and will fall asleep till next day, as far as I remember. And then I'll make my move… Now, you have your orders. Dismissed." Rika said strictly in a military – fashioned way.

"Yes, miss!" all troops replied simultaneously and left…

…Meanwhile Renamon was in the gardens. She was quite bored. Rika was busy, as usual, all four soldiers suddenly disappeared somewhere, so she was left with nothing else to do. She tried to do some training on her own, but it was quite boring, and Renamon was in perfect physical condition, thanks to the training she performed with those clone commandos.

In fact, those clones were the only people who were paying at least some attention to her recently. Like it was told before, Rika was just too busy, and every day Renamon returned to their room, at night, she was seeing Rika sleeping with a very tired look on her face.

"Maybe, when she will learn about this Force, she won't need me anymore?" Renamon whispered to herself, while watching the water coming down from an artificial waterfall. These thoughts were lacking logic, though Renamon was feeling too sad to ignore them. She remembered well what day should be tomorrow. The day she and Rika have met each other…

If other tamers celebrated the day they've met their digimon, she and Rika never did. It was because of their distant relations in the past. When Renamon tried to forge ties and brought Rika a gift on her birthday, a nice necklace, Rika rejected it with screams about "who do you think you are?" Since then Renamon never tried to bring gifts again. Those words have struck her deeply then. Now, Renamon was noticing that Rika was changing, and in a good way too. Renamon suspected that people around Rika had a good influence on her. It was pretty obvious that Rika was becoming more calm, kind, benevolent to others even. But still, Rena didn't wish to try her luck just yet. She wanted this day just to be forgotten, left without notice.

However, Renamon was not left in peace this time. She heard heavy steps coming from different directions and the next moment she found herself surrounded by 4 commandos.

"Hi, teacher!" Scorch greeted cheerfully. Their appearance surprised Renamon a bit, yet in reality she was glad to see them.

"Hi there, Scorch. Err, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Well, we were seeking you, to ask if you don't mind doing some training, teacher." Sev replied eagerly.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Renamon replied and left the gardens, followed by a squad of troopers. She was quite happy to hear that proposal, though. Renamon admitted to herself quite a while ago that she actually enjoyed the company of those four troopers. They helped her escape the loneliness she felt frequently. Renamon thought that she enjoyed loneliness before. But now she realized she was just fooling herself, that is why back on Earth, when she was not following Rika, she spent some time with Impmon, or Calumon, or someone else. And here there were always available those guys, "old" enough to discuss anything with them, and still who where childishly devoted to her. Scorch with his joking was always able to ease up the tension, and Sev, who had a talent of ripping Scorch off. Fixer, who remained serious all the time, and often chided both Sev and Scorch. And, of course, Boss, who after each training gave Renamon a couple of compliments about her skills. Renamon was not able to say that she didn't like when someone spoke highly of her abilities, though. It was flattering her quite a bit...

Rika was waiting for her teacher in her room. In her meditation, she lifted off the ground, and also levitated three chairs around her. It was not only a good way to ease her mind. but also a way to practice the use of the Force.

"Are you ready, Rika? Come on, we have a lot to do today." her teacher, Shaak Ti, said, when she entered the room.

"Yes, I am ready, teacher." Rika stood up, and followed Shaak Ti through the maze of corridors of the Jedi temple. She has already finished the construction of her own lightsaber, as well as the other, special one. The only thing left to do now was to insert the cristal...

...The place, where a padawan would choose a cristal for the lightsaber, was almost a perfect replica of the caverns of the planer Ilum. The ice caverns of Ilum were used as a ceremonial site where Padawans came to build their first lightsabers. It was here and in similar places that the Jedi would choose the best focusing crystals for them through meditation and communion with the Force, and then complete the assembly of their lightsaber...

...The whole procedure was under the suprevision of master Ti. Rika had to meditate for quite a long time, to choose the best focusing cristal for the lightsaber. To do so, one must be attune to the Force, feel it's flux coming through everything around, circling.

"The cristal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the cristal of a Jedi. The Jedi is the cristal of the Force. The Force is the blade of a heart. All are intertwined: the cristal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one." Shaak Ti helped Rika with an advise, though it was unneeded. For the last partof this trial to succeed, Rika was supposed to find a correct lightsaber cristal among multiple "failed" ones. But still, she was a good pupil. It took her only half of an hour to find a right one. It was of violet color, just like Rika's eyes.

"A violet one? This color is quite rare among the Jedi. Yet still, master Windu has a sword of this color as well." master Ti said thoughtfully.

"What does this color mean?" Rika inquired.

"Violet lightsabers are vielded by those Jedi, who prefer agressive lightsaber combat, and, when fighting, are drawing themselves close to the dark side. Greatest lightsaber wielders of our order often had violet lightsaber. Whi knows, maybe one day you will become one of them. All I can tell is that you and that cristal are connected, as everything is connected by the Force."

"Thank you, master Ti, I will begin the construction of my lightsaber at once." Rika said.

"Take your time, padawan. Putting the cristal right is the most difficult part..." Ti replied, as Rika began the process...

...Meanwhile, Renamon recieved one hell of a training back in the training chambers...

"Gosh, what is wrong with you today, people? Have you been eating steroids or something?" Renamon hissed as she barely evaded a whole bunch of blaster bolts directed at her.

"Everything to please our beloved teacher!" Scorch said jokingly, while shooting, as Renamon was approaching him with speed.

"Yeah, everything to shoot... I mean, please our teacher." Sev added.

"Beloved, am I? Let's see if that will change after this!" Renamon nearly screamed as she approached Scorch and tried to hit him in the head with a leg.

"Missed me, loser!" he replied as he ducked and attempted an uppercut, which Renamon, once again, barely evaded by teleporting out of there.

"C'mon, men! We've got her on the ropes!" Boss called as they made Renamon retreat again.

"I don't know what's wrong with you today, but I'm so gonna get you for this!" Rena said, while eagerly launching herself to attack again. This fight was gettting good, and she enjoyed a good fight...

...Rika spent more then 3 hours on concentration on the cristal, to imbue it with the Force. It was quite hard to do for the first time, but, like it was said, Rika was an excelent student, and she didn't tolerate any failure from her part. She practiced this process more than a hundred times on practice cristals before attempting to do so on the real thing. The cristal, which was glowing with inner violet light, was not the only one Rika found during her search. She also picked up a blue cristal, which she was planning to use on the saber she was going to make for Renamon...

...After a couple of hours, Rika has finally finished crafting her own lightsaber. With a bit of trembling in her hands, she ignited it, and a flash of pure energy went out of the hilt of the lightsaber, simbolising her success in attempting to construct her very own lighsaber.

"Congratulatons, padawan. Your cristal seems to be positioned perfectly. That's quite an achievement, its rare when someone positions the cristal correctly from the first attempt." master Ti congratulated her.

"Thank you, master Ti. I couldn't have done it without your teachings and proper guidance." Rika replied gratefully, and bowed.

"It's not just that. Rika, you are probably the most talented padawan I've ever teached. You've done in weeks what many were not able to do in years. I know you for less than a year, and you have already mastered far more than an averege youngling should know. I congratulate you yet again, Rika, on becoming a full - fledged padawan." Shaak Ti said with a bit of enthusiasm. Such appretiation of her work was flattering Rika quite a bit, yet she had a lot to do.

"Master Ti, can I remain in the caverns for a bit more today? The place of such strength in the Force will do good to replenish my own strength." Rika inquired. Yet Ti was a bit amazed by such a request, she was not agains't it.

"Of cource you can, Rika. Take all the time you wish." master Ti said and left the cavern. "Good, now that you're gone, I might as well finish my little surprise for Renamon..." Rika thought as she took the blue cristal out of her hidden pocket and started to imbue it with the Force as well...

...The doors to the training chambers have finally opened, and 4 commandos finally exited the room. Renamon went out as well, while relying on Sev's shoulder.

"Sev, have I ever told you that you're an idiot? You just had to overreact, hadn't you? Now teacher has a dislocated knee because of you!" Scorch started to make Sev feel guilty.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Um, sorry there, teacher, I really didn't mean any harm, it was an accident I swear! Hope you would forgive me, because I don't want to end up on your bad side when you'll feel better." Sev muttered to Renamon.

"Don't worry, Sev, it's ... nothing. You guys beat me fair in square today, so I cannot be angry. I'm very proud, actually." Renamon said with a rather happy intonation. Today was, like, the best workout she had in month, and, for the first time, she lost. And since everyone in Delta squad was calling Renamon "teacher", she was rather proud of her students. However, she was tired dead, and, when she cmae to her and Rika's room, she just fell on her bed, and was asleep in a second.

"Um, sweet dreams, teacher." Scorch whispered quietly and shut the automated door...

...After long hours of hard and delicate work, at last, the second lightsaber was complete. Rika whipped the sweat from her forehead, and sighed:

"Finally, it's finished. My anniversary gift for Renamon. She deserves such a gift, for all that time she spent taking taunts and insults from an arrogant little brat like me..." She swung the ignited lightsaber a couple of times in the air. Everything was working perfectly, and she triple - checked the saber she was going to give Renamon, because she didn't want it to short out and break.

"Now, to come back to my room and see if those commandos kept to their end of the bargain." Rika said to herself as she traveled to her room through various corridors...

...Rika pressed the button, and the doors to her room have opened with a slight hiss. The room was dark, all lights were shut. The silence and tranquility was disturbed a bit by some slight wheesing coming from the part of the room, where Rena's bed was.

Rika approached her bed on tip - toes, and looked at Renamon. Her face, which always remained serious and concentrated, while she was awake, was now looking so calm and innocent, so it made Rika smile.

"Well, would you look at that! She is sleeping... How cute. Well, this will make your morning a whole lot better... Sweet dreams." she whispered quietly, as she put a small box wrapped in a pretty colorful paper and a card on the table near Rena's bed. After that, she cautiously, without any sound, traveled back to her own bed, and in ten minutes was asleep...

...The morning came in quick. As usually, Rika woke up early. She made her morning preparations quickly, and noticed that Rena was still asleep. "Wow, I knew those clones will live up to their end of the bargain, but I guess they've overdone it a little. Still, I can't wait to see the look on Renamon's face when she'll find out what I have built for her..." Rika thought as she left the room...

...It was around 10.00, when Renamon finally woke up. The first thing she noticed was the time she slept.

"Wow, I must have been really tired yesterday, for me to oversleep that much ... huh? What is this?" Renamon asked herself as she spotted the pretty little box on the table. Her first thought was not to touch it, because she thought it belonged to Rika, but curiosity finally took over. When she approached the table, she also spotted a card attached to the box, and read it. It said:

"Dear Renamon! If you remember, today is our anniversary! That's why I prepared something special for you in the box. I know that we didn't celebrate this, mostly because of my spiteful and angry behaviour, and I am very sorry for that time when I screamed at you and insulted you when you tried to make me a gift two years ago. I hope that the past won't hinder our relationship in the future.

P.S: The idea of making you such a gift belongs to Scorch.

From Rika"

This message intrigued Renamon, and she impatiently opened the box... All this time Rika was outside the door, eavesdropping. When she heard the familiar humming of a lightsaber, she entered the room.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked promptly, as she witnessed Rena stare at the sword in her hands.

"Rika... I don't know what to say ... except that you you owe my deepest gratitude... I can never repay you for such a wonderful gift." Renamon replied with a blank voice. She was still mesmerized by the glowing of the sword.

"I'm glad you liked it. C'mon, Rena! Let's go to the training chambers, I'll teach you to use it!" Rika exclamed cheerfully. She was glad her little surprise worked out perfectly.

"I'm right behind you!" Rena replied as cheerfully as they both left the room...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11

One strange adventure. Chapter 11 – The Great Jedi Purge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOOM!!!" Rika was awaken by a strong explosion. The next thing she heard was blaster shooting, lightsaber humming, and screams of the dying. The smell of burned corpses and dust from the explosions was in the air. "The separatist must have attacked! But how on Earth they managed to break into Coruscant? It is fortified by the best of the Republic Starfleet, also has a large contingent of ground forces… And why the Jedi temple?" these thoughts blazed through Rika's mind as she grabbed her lightsaber and rushed from the room.

She managed to make only few passes from her room, when, suddenly, three regular clone troopers rushed in from the corner, with their guns ready to fire. But before Rika managed to ask them about what is happening, one of the clones, obviously the leader, screamed:

"There she is! Kill her!" and the next moment the other troopers started to shoot at Rika, aiming to kill. Rika barely evaded their blaster volleys and deflected away few shots before force –slamming the attackers against the wall. She didn't think anything at the moment, she was too shocked by the fact that the troopers had actually turned on her. Clones, however, didn't die from her effort, they were only incapacitated. "That sure was close… I must find Renamon!" Rika thought as she tried to scan the building with the Force, to locate her digimon. She failed to do so, however, because her attempts were blocked by something. And that something was dark, and far more powerful than Rika.

"Such darkness… Oh no, that must be the Sith! Renamon, where are you? Why you have to disappear somewhere when I need you?" Rika thought as she was going to make another turn around the corner. And in exactly the same moment 4 more troops came out of that corner. Rika screamed out of fear and surprise, and was about to slash the trooper with her sword, but suddenly stopped. Her little hand with the sword was stopped by that large armored hand of the trooper. However, it hasn't brought any harm, and the other troops didn't raise their rifles when Rika appeared. And, when Rika shook of her fright, she recognized the soldier's armor. Yellow stripes on it were far too familiar.

"Rika, thank God we have found you!" the trooper with yellow stripes, Scorch, said with worry in his voice.

"Err… Um… Sorry, Scorch. I was just so scared after some clone troopers almost shot me… Can you tell me what the hell is happening? Have those clones gone insane? They are attacking the Jedi everywhere!" Rika said very rapidly, without even taking a breath. She still was pretty shocked. When she calmed down, she noticed that the soldiers were very reluctant to answer.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" she asked again, yet it sounded more like a demand.

"It's… Order 66." Boss replied after a long pause. After that they all turned their faces away from Rika's questioning glare, as if they were not able to look in her eyes again.

"Order 66? What that?" Rika asked. She didn't understand a thing, and still was a bit scared and confused.

"Order 66… Encrypted in the head of every clone trooper … since their birth. According to that order … we, clones, must … destroy all the Jedi…" Fixer squeezed out of himself with much effort. A long and silent pause was held. This revelation petrified Rika for a minute. She took some steps back and ignited her lightsaber again. Clones didn't move even a bit from their position, standing motionless, like some statues. For a few seconds, there was silence, and only slight humming of Rika's lightsaber was breaking it.

"So… so you are… here to follow … that order, r… right?" Rika managed to mumble. She was very scared now. People, whom she knew well and whom she considered friends, now, apparently, were about to shoot her with cold blood. But, appearances may be deceiving. An uncomfortable silence was held of a half of a minute, but none has moved. Finally, a dim voice was heard from Sev:

"No…" This short word turned Rika out of her stupor. She looked at the trooper with a misunderstanding glare, repeating in her head again what she just heard.

"What?" she asked again. She didn't believe what she just heard.

"I said … NO." Sev replied again, only this time much clearer and more confident.

"No."

"No."

"No." his brothers echoed him.

"B… but, you're … clones! You were made to obey orders!" Rika said in disbelief. She still didn't realize what she just heard.

"True, we should obey … our orders. But we have a will of our own. We refuse to obey an order that forces us to betray our friends. No, we will not attack you, Rika, or Renamon, or any other Jedi." Boss replied after much hesitation.

"But you would be considered traitors of your oath! Then you would be in big trouble! Why are you doing this?" Rika exclaimed. For a second she forgot about her own safety, and was concerned about their. She still remembered that discussion, where Fixer said, that the only punishment for disloyal clones is death. Then, suddenly, all 4 troopers turned their heads in her direction, and for a moment Rika could have sworn that she felt them smile under their helmets.

"I do what I think is right." Scorch said with determination.

"I have found someone, whose safety is worth dying for." Fixer added.

"After all, friends stand for each other…" Boss started.

"And do not betray." Sev ended. Rika didn't expect such an honest explanation from their part. Her fear of being shot by them disappeared completely, now Rika saw those troopers for what they really are – faithful companions and allies.

"You mean … you will remain on my side?" she asked.

"Until the end. Now, let's go find our teacher, I mean Renamon!" Scorch said cheerfully as always, and the whole group went down the corridor…

…When the whole shooting started, Renamon was at the gardens, meditating. It was a way for her to ease her mind and clear her thoughts. Her lightsaber, Rika's gift, was always in her hand. Rena carried it everywhere she went, she was very attached to the weapon, and learned with zeal to use it, thanks to Shaak Ti, who agreed to teach Renamon to fight with a lightsaber.

Suddenly, her thoughts were brutally disturbed by the explosions, shooting and screaming, coming from the entrance to the Temple and from the youngling training chamber. Rena's first thought was to rush to Rika immediately, when she suddenly heard painful moaning and screams for help coming from the youngling's chamber.

Renamon changed a lot since she started to live in the Jedi Temple too. If in the past she would have left unnoticed those screams, now she failed to ignore these cries for help. Rena darted quickly from the gardens to the room, from which the screams were heard. She was not afraid of anyone, her skills were more then enough to fight even a Sith, because she was invulnerable to Force attacks, thanks to the amulet with Ysalamiri on her neck.

Renamon suddenly stopped. From a window she witnessed what was happening in the main hall of the Temple. Clones, there were clones everywhere and they were shooting and killing the Jedi. Jedi tried to fight back and slew many troops, but were outnumbered by six to one, and slowly their numbers dwindled. Clone troopers were advancing without any thought or hesitation, killing any Jedi in front of them, despite gender or age. They were not taking any prisoners, and shot the wounded on sight. Renamon was petrified from horror, from that destruction and death she suddenly witnessed. Another plea for help came from the youngling chamber, and turned Renamon out of stupor. She darted into the room…

…What she saw there almost made her faint from horror. Renamon was no coward, yet what she saw was too much even for her. There were corpses of slaughtered younglings everywhere, with their body parts accurately cut away from them with a lightsaber. They all have suffered quick and gruesome deaths, their still faces were expressing almost animal fear. Most of the bodies were missing heads or were cut in two, but there was no blood. "Lightsaber – a weapon of civilized time, it cauterizes the wound and does not leave blood." this thought quickly came through Rena's mind.

However, there were other people in the chamber. A tall man in a brown cloak with a hood, holding a blue lightsaber in his metallic hand. His eyes were yellow, and face was expressing hatred and anger towards all Jedi. It was he who slaughtered the children, and already raised his blade to dispatch the last one – a little girl who was paralyzed by fear and was lying on the floor. "I won't let you do it, you accursed Sith!" Renamon though, as she felt her blood boiling from righteous anger. To her hatred towards all the Sith was now added horror of what they have just done. She was not going to forgive these deaths.

The Sith swung his lightsaber in ordered to make the final blow. The little girl closed her eyes and awaited death. But, suddenly, it didn't happen. She opened one eye and saw that the sith's blade was blocked by the blade of a strange yellow creature. She saw that creature only a couple of times within the academy.

"Girl, run!" she suddenly heard the creature's voice. Even though the girl was paralyzed by fear, her survival instinct triumphed over it, as she darted from the grim chamber with an impressive speed. The Sith was completely surprised that his blow was deflected, and was amazed by the appearance of the creature, Renamon, as well.

"Who are you, monster?" he asked with amazement.

"ME? A MONSTER? I don't slay innocent children!" Renamon nearly screamed at him and charged to attack, delivering most violent and rapid blows from all directions…

…Rika and those 4 commandos were running through the maze of turns and corridors within their section of the Temple. They tried to find a breach to escape, but everywhere they went they encountered heavy resistance. Clone troops were around every corner. After dispatching some patrols, they found themselves in a rather wide corridor. After half – passing through it, suddenly, another squadron of clone troopers appeared on the other end of the corridor, and started to shoot.

"Damn, there is no cover here, we're nailed." Boss said heavily while evading some blaster bolts.

"Don't worry, I'll provide you cover, just take those guys down, I won't be able to hold them for long." Rika replied, and started to swing her violet lightsaber rapidly, to deflect blaster bolts coming at her and her friends…

…It was just at that moment, not far away from the fighting in the corridor, a large portal opened. It was not that stable, but at least in was able to hold its form. Shortly after, it spitted out two children and their digimon. You can guess who those were.

"Whoa, talking about a bumpy ride." Takato said, after getting on his feet.

"Totally, however, don't forget why we are here." Henry replied, after getting on his feet as well.

"Takatomon, I smell something strange in the air. Like that time when you cut your arm with a knife accidently!" strange red dinosaur said with a rather childish intonation.

"You mean blood? C'mon people, we have to find Rika, according to Yamaki's calculations, she should be here somewhere! She may be in trouble." Takato screamed, as they all went to the place, where the shooting was heard.

When they have arrived to the place, they saw a rather strange picture. Some white - clad troopers were shooting at a girl with a strange glowing sword, but the girl deflected those bolts back. Takato, Henry and their digimon watched it all from afar for a couple of seconds.

"Wait, that girl… She looks familiar… Wait, isn't that … Rika?" Henry questioned his friend.

"Yes, it is she!!! They are shooting at Rika! Guilmon, take them down!" Takato screamed and nearly panicked.

"Sure thing, I go to rescue Rika." Guilmon replied and slammed in the trooper line from behind. They have obviously not spotted the strange visitors…

…Rika grew weary of constant bolt deflecting, when some red dinosaur slammed into the enemy line from behind, tossing troopers around like puppets. Her commandos raised their guns at the dinosaur when it appeared, but to Rika this creature was too familiar, along with the green rabbit that followed close behind.

"What the hell are those?" Sev muttered and raised his gun to shoot the dinosaur, but Rika stopped him with a scream:

"Wait, don't shoot!" The trooper obeyed the command and lowered his gun.

"Why? Who are they?" Sev asked when he spotted two boys coming along with the creature.

"I… I recognize them. They are Rika's friends from the picture she showed me once. Don't shoot!" Boss replied. After all of the clone troopers were down, "strangers" have suddenly stopped. They had a reason too. Takato and Henry did recognize Rika by her face, however, it seemed strange to them that she wore some strange brown robes instead of her usual garment, and held a fiery lightsaber in her hand. Also 4 clone commandos behind her were looking rather hostile. That's why Takato approached them with extreme caution, accompanied by Henry and their digimon, and when he got close enough, he asked:

"Rika … is that you?" At this moment Rika finally went out of another stupor. She thought that this was a hallucination of her mind, but now she was sure it's real. Takato was about to say something else, but was stopped by a really wide smile that appeared on Rika's face.

"Why so shyly, Gogglehead? Of course it's me! Did I change beyond recognition?" she asked very cheerfully. Rika felt she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time from happiness, she was really happy to se those guys, but, with a considerable effort, held that desire. Jedi training, after all. When she said that, Takato's face expressed his happiness with a much wider smile.

"Thank goodness we have found you! We were worried sick! We thought we would never see you again!" he said with both happiness and concern in his voice.

"Me too, Takato, me too." Rika replied suddenly somewhat sadly. She just remembered all that she felt when she understood that she was stranded in this universe, stripped away from her friends. Boys noticed that sadness, as well as the fact that Rika called Takato by his name, which was used rather seldom.

"Anyway, how did you get here? Don't tell me that Indramon hit you too." Rika added with concern.

"Err, it's a long story…" Takato tried to evade the answer, but Henry didn't let him.

"Not that long as you say, Takato. When you disappeared into the rift, Rika, Takato became REALLY angry and violent. Whoa, you should have seen him! His anger powered him ten times as he biomerged with Guilmon, and grinded Indramon into dust. He was more ferocious than a hurricane! After that he found Yamaki and said that if he won't find a way to bring you back, he will smash his Hypnos into a pile of rubble. Actually, that's why we're here." Henry finished his little story. Rika looked at him with an amazed glare, then at Takato. She would have never thought that this friendly boy is capable of such anger, as Henry described.

"Anger is a dark emotion. It brings only suffering, so it would be for the best not to feel such emotion at all." Rika said to Takato, surprising him and Henry this time.

"Since when did you become a pacifist, Rika? Oh, and I have to ask, where did you learn to fight with that shiny sword of yours? I mean, you're here only for a week, and you already learned to deflect bullets!" Takato tried to turn her last phrase into a joke, but stopped, as Rika's eyes widened beyond proportion.

"A week? What do you mean? I've been here for a year at least!" she said in disbelief.

"Confirmed. Almost one standard year has passed since we first met Rika." Fixer entered the discussion.

"A year? That explains many things. Maybe time flows slowly in this reality than in our own. I have one more question though, who are these guys?" Henry asked after proposing his little theory.

"They? Oh, they're my good friends." Rika replied swiftly.

"Scorch."

"Sev."

"Fixer."

"Boss. Pleased to meet you, Takato, Henry. Rika spoke very highly of you." Boss said after they all have introduced themselves.

"Hey, guys! Aren't we missing someone? Where's Renamon?" Terriermon's was heard from below.

"Oh, yeah, we totally forgot about her. Alright, people, enough chat, we have to find her!" Rika said to everyone, and, as they were about to go further, suddenly a small girl crossed their path. When the girl saw them, she stopped in her tracks, fell to the ground and crawled to the corner. Her face was expressing fear.

"P…please, don't hurt me, Sith. I didn't … do anything wrong…" she mumbled, while shaking.

"Sith? What's that?" Henry inquired.

"That's a nickname I was given by the other students here for my impulsive temper." Rika explained as she approached the shaking girl.

"Don't worry, you are safe, we won't hurt you. Tell me, haven't you seen my friend Renamon around?" she asked with a peaceful expression on her face and with a kind intonation.

"Wow, time sure can change people…" Takato whispered to Henry quietly. They were quite amazed, even though they knew already that Rika spent here a year, but still, she was a completely different person.

"R… Renamon? You m… mean your strong yellow f… friend? She s… saved me…" the girl managed to mutter.

"Saved you? How so?" Rika inquired.

"He suddenly had gone insane… He came in our chamber … and … and…" the girl said and started to cry.

"Don't worry, calm down. Tell us what happened, maybe we'll be able to help…" Rika asked patiently.

"He started to kill us… He killed everyone, except me… And when he was about to kill me too, your friend appeared, and took on a fight with him, with Master Skywalker. I managed to run… They must be still fighting in the youngling chambers, if it's not too late already…" the girl finally said.

"Master Skywalker? That's impossible! He's, like, the hero of the Republic! A Jedi of great strength and potential! He killed Darth Tiranus, the Sith Lord!" Rika exclaimed in disbelief. She remembered that not a while ago she and Renamon celebrated this, the death of their sworn enemy.

"Unfortunately, it's true. In our orders general Skywalker is now briefed as Lord Darth Vader." Sev said with a grim tone. Rika's face expression changed from amazement to horror.

"Henry, you asked what is a Sith, right?" she asked with a dim tone. It distorted both Henry and Takato, they understood that something grim is about to happen.

"Yes…" Henry hissed.

"You're about to see for yourself…" Rika replied even dimmer, as they all went down the corridor. The little girl was too scared to stay alone, so she followed the rest of the group…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	12. Chapter 12

One strange adventure. Chapter 12 - The price of escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Renamon was fighting against the one who was now known as Darth Vader - a hero of the Republic and a great Jedi knight, who turned on his allies and friends, becoming a brutal murderer. And Renamon had good chances of winning. She was armed with a Jedi weapon - her blue - colored lightsaber, and had an amulet with an ysalamir inside to protect her against the Force. She was also trained to fight with this weapon, and her speed and agility were quite formidable.

With no chances to use the Force against his illusive opponent, Vader was forced to take a defensive stance. He still was able to sense Renamon's attacks through the Force and intercept them, but Renamon's ability of teleportation was a challenge even for him. But still, Vader knew he was stronger. He held his defense, testing Renamon, and waited for an opportunity to strike. This also gave Rena a false impression that she actually had an edge in this fight.

"He barely blocks my attacks, it's just a matter of time before I will manage to strike him down..." Renamon thought as she attacked Vader with powerful, yet rather slow strikes, while constantly teleporting. Shaak Ti taught her the Shii - Cho lightsaber combat style, the first one and the simplest one to learn. Renamon tried to learn more efficient styles, but, no matter with what zeal she tried, she failed. With only three digits on each hand, it was difficult for her to perform all the needed flips and flurries with the sword. But still, Renamon adapted the Shii - Cho for her own speed and agility, thus, creating a brand new combat style - dangerous and unpredictable at the same time. Vader held his ground for now...

...Rika, her commando squad, Takato, Henry and their digimon were running down the corridor, trying to get to the youngling chambers faster. When they got there, they spotted Renamon in a violent fight against Vader, the Sith. He already spotted some weaknesses in her technique, and started attacking, and pushing Renamon back.

"Renamon!" Henry and Takato gasped in disbelief. They were surprised that Renamon also wielded the strange weapon. This gasp distracted Renamon for a tiny bit.

"Wha...?" that was all she managed to say, because Vader immediately preyed on this distraction, swinging his sword rapidly, aiming for the head...

"You're through!" Vader hissed violently as he swung his lightsaber. Renamon barely had time to evade that decapitating blow. She managed to evade it though, but this blow proved to be the one to bring victory to the Sith. True, the sword missed Rena's neck, but it chopped in two the amulet which she was wearing, the one that protected her from the Force. Vader was about to strike again with his sword, when Rena heard Sev's desperate voice:

"Teacher, duck now!" Renamon ducked on reflex, and the next moment volleys of blaster bolts were flying at Vader, forcing him to defend himself, and leave Renamon alone for a couple of seconds -just enough for her to escape. As blaster bolts were flying everywhere, deflected by Vader's sword, 4 commandos moved in front to protect the children and their digimon from accidental hits. Their armor was able to withstand such projectiles with ease. "There it was again, he called her "teacher"... I wonder why... Henry noted to himself.

Renamon finally joined with the rest of the group, while commandos were trying to keep Vader a bay. Their efforts were quite useless, as all their shots were eventually blocked. Suddenly, they all ceased fire, because the sith started to laugh. It was a malicious laugh, and it surely meant trouble.

"You are no match for me! Now you will be crushed by the power of the Dark Side!" he exclaimed and lend his hand forward, pointing it at the whole group. This was all too familiar for Renamon.

"Watch out! He is going to..." but she failed to continue, because Vader unleashed a devastating Force lightning upon everyone in the group...

Rika was trained in the ways of the Force quite well, but no one taught her how to block such type of attack. They all were lucky though, such lightning would have killed anyone in a second, but because of the fact that it's power targeted all at once, it was killing them ... slowly...

"Stop... Please, make him ... stop... I can't hold ... much longer." Takato moaned in pain.

"I'll do ... something... Eat plasma, you ... murderer!" Fixer moaned, while trying to aim his rifle, yet it was extremely difficult because of the paralyzing lightning bolts. In the end, he fired... This was enough to ruin Vader's concentration, forcing him to evade fire again.

"Guilmon, do something!" Takato exclaimed while trying to get on his feet. Guilmon nodded and launched a couple of fire balls at the Sith.

"Your pathetic attempts amuse me!" Vader growled, and deflected the fire balls with the Force, and slammed Guilmon against the wall with the Force.

"We'll cut you down to size!" Boss exclaimed and pulled out a sword of his own, and his troops did the same.

"Are you NUTS? Lightsaber will cut you apart along with your blades!" Rika said in disbelief.

"These are corthosis - waved vibroblades. They can endure even a lightsaber beam." Sev replied confidently.

"No. Don't attack him. We must retreat." Renamon suddenly said with will and authority. All four commandos turned their heads in her direction in amazement.

"But why? You have trained us just for these situations!" Boss said doubtfully.

"You did?" Rika also inquired.

"Yes, I did. But I have failed against him. Which mean you are doomed to fail as well. We must run. NOW!" Renamon said really quickly, because Vader was slowly approaching them with a murderous look on his face. Meanwhile Scorch accidently looked at the floor, and saw there the ysalamir. It fell out of the Renamon's amulet, when it was cut in two halves. And it was dying. "If that lizard still projects the Force - neutral bubble ... then I might just have an idea!" he thought and tied the poor dying lizard to his thermal detonator...

Meanwhile Vader kept approaching the rest of the group, slowly. He was enjoying the moment, his opponents were completely helpless against his Force, and, apparently, were just waiting their doom... Then, suddenly, one of the troopers went out of the crowd.

"Hey, Sith - face! Catch!" He screamed and tossed a grenade at him.

"Ha! Don't think that mere grenades can..." he said as he launched the Force to deflect the grenade. He was surprised that the grenade didn't bounce off, and kept flying at him.

"What the...?" That was all he managed to say as the grenade exploded right under his feet. Vader managed to project a field to defend himself from the damage, but the explosion tossed him away like a puppet, to everyone's amazement.

"Nice job, Scorch!" Fixer said cheerfully, and shot another grenade from his grenade launcher in one of the arches, which supported the ceiling of the corridor, making it collapse on the floor.

"There, this should buy us some time. Let's get out of here!" he exclaimed, as they all turned, and ran back to the portal, from where Takato, Henry and their digimon came from.

"Say, Scorch, how come your grenade was not deflected by the Force?" Renamon inquired on their way.

"I used your ysalamir, sorry." he confessed.

"Ha! I always knew there were brains somewhere in that head of yours!" Sev added, making everyone laugh.

"Don't be jealous, not everyone can afford to be a genius, like myself." Scorch replied jokingly, as they made their way to the portal...

... The group has finally reached the portal. The chase, however, was not too far behind, companies of clone troopers were dispatched to find the ones who dared to outsmart lord Vader.

"Well, this is the portal. I suppose you don't mind if my new friends will follow us to our world?" Rika asked while staring at the portal with amazement.

"Actually, this will be a problem. Yamaki warned us that the portal is capable of transferring only 7 people at a time, and after this it will close... So only one of them will be able to follow us... The others will have to stay..." Henry said with a somewhat sad voice.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped off my mind in all of the commotion." Henry apologized, and he really meant it. An uncomfortable silence was held for some time, when Boss suddenly broke it:

"But why there are only seven?" Renamon asked patiently.

"Calumon was supposed to come with us. But, he didn't manage to do so... Long story." Takato replied.

"If everyone of us can't go, then ... we will all stay here. We are brothers, we cannot abandon each other."

"And besides, here is someone you should take along with you." Scorch added, and pointed the girl, which was hiding behind him. It was the girl, which was saved by Renamon from Vader, she followed the group unnoticeably.

"If you all will stay here, that means we'll stay here as well. I won't abandon you either." Rika replied confidently and ignited her lightsaber again.

"No, you must go now! We all cannot defeat Vader, when he is alone. And he has a whole legion of almost elite clone troopers with him! Forget about us, go!" Fixer exclaimed.

"But what about you? It's pure suicide!" Takato almost screamed. It was not in his character to leave anyone behind.

"Forget about us, just leave already! We were bred to die sooner or later anyways." Scorch tried to convince them.

"No matter what you say, I won't leave you to die just like that!" Rika screamed, her eyes went watery. Who could blame her? She didn't want to lose her friends, and would rather fight then accept such decision.

"You are always so stubborn... It seems that there is no way to change your mind. Teacher, there is one last thing we have to ask you to do... Well, actually, I think you know what to do..." Boss said heavily. Uncomfortable silence stood for one more minute, then Renamon sighed heavily, and said:

"Yes, I do..." then she grabbed Rika, and lifted her from the ground with her hand.

"Rena?! What are you doing! Put me down!" Rika screamed, she suddenly understood what Renamon was about to do.

"I'm sorry Rika, but this time ... I have to disobey your order. Let's go, guys." she said really heavily, with reluctancy. Takato, Henry, the strange girl and their digimon entered the portal silently.

"Put me down, Renamon! You can't do this to me!" Rika shed tears. Renamon's heart was petrified, as she proceeded to the portal. Before entering, she turned back, and said:

"Guys... I'm sorry." then entered the portal, while holding Rika tight in her hands...

...After some time, finally, the whole group went out of the portal. As soon as they exited it, numerous workers of the Hypnos facility turned down the power generators to the portal, thus, closing it. When it was closed, Renamon finally released Rika from her tight grasp. Rika landed on the floor, after that she ran to Renamon and started to hit her with fists in the chest, screaming:

"How could you have done this! They were our friends! Do you know what you just did? You abandoned them there, left for dead, betrayed! And now they will die because of you! We could have fought that Sith together, but now they are doomed for sure! Why...? Why?" Rika finished her tirade and started to cry again. Takato and Henry looked at her, and were barely able to hold their own tears, they have never seen their hard - as - a - stone Rika in such grief and despair.

As for Renamon, it was hard for everyone to look at her. Yet she tried hard to remain emotionless, she failed to do so. Her face was still as a funeral mask, and her eyes, which always showed cold calmness and serenity, were now darkened by her own pain and grief.

"Rika... If it would have been my choice alone, I would have stayed there and fought to the death. But I couldn't... Your safety was also my responsibility. If you would have stayed, as well as the others, we all would have been dead for sure... And I cannot allow you to die..." She said with large pauses between words, because it took her considerable effort not to shed a tear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt... But ... what about me?" the little eight - year old girl asked shyly. This sudden voice took Rika away from her crying, forcing her to return to present matters at hand.

"Maybe we should sent her to an orphanage?" Yamaki said, after he finished giving orders.

"No, Mr. Yamaki, that would not be necesarry. I have quite a large house, I'm sure we can let her stay for quite a while." Rika said with a blank and emotionless voice. Her proposal surprised just about everyone else.

"Rika, are you sure about this?" Henry asked with worry.

"Sure I'm sure." Rika replied, and approached the little girl.

"I'm sure my mother and grandmother won't mind if you stay." Rika said calmly and put her arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, um ... Rika, right?" the girl asked a little shyly.

"Yes, it's Rika. C'mon Renamon, let's go. It's been a while since I was home..." Rika said calmly and headed for the exit, followed by Renamon in silence. Emptiness was seen in their eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Takato, Henry... Thanks..." she said and left...

...A couple of days have already passed since Rika's return. Her family was both shocked and happy to see that she arrived home at last. Rika's mother took a long break from her work, to finally spent some time with her daughter. She spent all the time Rika was missing crying in the pillow, and blaming herself for all of that. Because Rika's grandmother was more reasonable and emotionally stable of the two, it was she who received a telephone call from Yamaki, who explained to her what EXACTLY happened to her granddaughter.

As for Rika, she received a really warm welcome. Her mother even agreed to let the strange guest from another world to stay at their house for an unlimited amount of time. Rika was happy to see her parents too, it was almost a year since she saw them. However, in this world it appeared that she was absent only for a week, so she really didn't miss anything important.

But after happiness of reunion with her family came depression. Rika still blamed herself for all that happened back there, and this thing was bringing her down, now matter how hard she tried to fight against it. She spent all of the time in her room, while looking on a strange photography she made back then - a photo of her, Renamon, Shaak Ti, and those 4 troopers, together. Renamon was experiencing the same trouble, only she spent most of the time in Rika's garden...

...There was a knock at the door of Rika's house. It was her grandmother who opened the door.

"Henry! Takato! So good to see you! Please, come in!" she said as cheerfully as always.

"Are you here to see Rika?" she added, and let the boys inside.

"Good day, yes, we are here to see Rika." Henry greeted.

"Yeah, how is she doing?" Takato added.

"Unfortunately, not so good. Ever since her arrival, she hasn't come out of her room. All she does there is staring at a photo of her and some weird guys alongside her. And she looks very sad. Boys, I need you to tell me what exactly happened there. Yamaki told me you were there, were my Rika got lost, you must know at least some detail." Rika's grandmother implored.

"Well... we might know the reason why she's acting this way." Henry replied after much hesitation.

"Then, please, tell me! Rika doesn't want to speak with me about it, neither does Renamon." Seiko, Rika's grandmother, said, and immediately caught two glares from the boys, full of amazement.

"How... How do you know of Renamon?" Henry inquired.

"Oh, I suppose you didn't know. I discovered that my granddaughter had a "kitsune protector" a while ago, when I not so accidently spotted two of them together. I was not against their relationship, after all, Rika needed a friend desperately, and Renamon is a very devoted and intelligent creature. It is very pleasant to have some tea with her, then we can talk almost about everything..." Rika's grandmother said thoughtfully.  
"Having tea? That's rich." Takato exclaimed, he was not able to imagine Renamon drinking tea.

"Renamon seems to take particular delight in drinking tea, and I gave her this opportunity. I also enjoy having our little talks with her, and, when she came back, I thought that maybe we should continue this little tradition of ours..."

"And?" Henry asked.

"Rena didn't reject my offer, but I was watching her attentively this time. I have to admit that she can hide her emotions very good, and you can't tell anything by her face. But there is something sad in he eyes, like something is burning her from within. The same thing I saw in Rika's eyes. And there's more. I saw Rena's hands ... shaking." Seiko said, and sighed heavily.

"Renamon's hands shaking? I thought she has nerves of steel." Takato added.

"I know, that's why I'm concerned over both of them, and that's why I need you to tell me what exactly went on there." she insisted.

"We may not know the whole story, but we can tell you what we know. You see, when we arrived there, the place was a war zone. There was shooting, and screaming, and fighting everywhere. We found Rika, accompanied by the guys you saw on the photo, fighting for their lives, and managed to save them from the attackers. But Renamon was not with them. We went to find Renamon, and we have found her in one of the chambers..." Takato said heavily, and stopped, the memories were just too horrible.

"There were bodies... bodies of dead children ... everywhere. And Renamon was fighting the one who killed them... The girl that came along to this world with Rika was the one Renamon saved from such fate. We, our digimon, Rika, Renamon, those soldiers, we all tried to fight this murderer, but in vane, he was too strong. He was going to murder us all as well, but we managed to run away from him for a while." Henry said and stopped to tale a breath.

"So, those guys ... they are soldiers?" Seiko asked patiently.

"Not only soldiers, they apparently were Rika's friends. So, we managed to outrun that murderer for a while, and reached the portal... And that's the hard part. The portal was able to support only 7 people, and there were 11 of us... And enemies were gaining on us... Rika wanted to stay and fight desperately, she didn't want to abandon her new friends... But of we had stayed to fight, we would have been killed... So Renamon took Rika, and practically dragged her into the portal... We followed, and those soldiers ... they have stayed... And they are now probably dead... And neither Rika, nor Renamon can't get over it." Henry finished telling. Silence was held for about a minute, then Rika's grandmother sighed:

"That's ... horrible. No wonder they were acting this way... Henry, Takato, I have to ask you one more thing."

"We will help if we can." Takato replied willingly. He really wanted to help out, and so was Henry.

"If they both feel rather reluctant to speak to me, maybe you would have better luck of ... I don't know, talking with them? I feel that they need support, and, perhaps, some encouragement, but I can't help myself." Seiko implored once again.

"Err, we'll try to help, won't we, Takato?" Henry asked.

"Of course we would. But first we should decide who will talk to whom." Takato replied.

"I think you should go talk to Rika. You and she always got along. I think I will try speaking to Renamon." Henry said confidently.

"Are you sure, Henry? Renamon isn't exactly the talkative type of person." Takato said with concern.

"Don't worry, in the past I had some pretty decent discussions with her, I'll be fine." Henry replied. He remembered that he tried to speak to Renamon a couple of times when she had her quarrels with Rika. Renamon didn't quite wish to talk then, but Henry noticed that something has changed in both Rika and Renamon since. And he hoped for a positive outcome of the situation...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DON'T FORGET ABOUT REVIEWS! (^_^)


	13. Chapter 13

One strange adventure. Chapter 13 – A look in the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Renamon was staying in the large garden near Rika's house. It was poor compared to the vast and beautiful gardens of the Jedi Temple, but, at least, it was a place, where she could find some peace and quiet. She needed some time to reflect on herself and her thoughts. Most of the time she spent watching the calmness of the water in the pond. She just stood there, looking at her reflection on the water.

"Just look at yourself, Renamon. Even now our face expresses worry. And you must be like water, calm and unwavering. You must be..." she said to herself quietly, and then she heard swift steps behind her.

"Good day, Henry. Why have you come to this place? If you seek Rika, she is in her room." Renamon said calmly.

"I came here to see you." Henry replied just as calm and approached her. This answer surprised Renamon a bit.

"Me? Why would anyone want to see me?" she inquired with a bit of amazement in her voice.

"Seiko is worried about you. She said that maybe you would feel more relieved if you would talk to someone. That's why I am here."Henry answered calmly. And the inner calmness of his voice was slowly calming Renamon down as well.

"Seiko... Such a sweet old lady, she always cared about me since I got to know her. I should have guessed that it was her idea... I appreciate this jest from her part ... and from yours."

"Renamon, I have noticed that you have changed. And not in a bad way. As well as Rika. Renamon I knew before would have never let me speak to her for no good reason." Henry replied and approached even more. Renamon smiled slightly at that statement.

"Perhaps you are right. Time and experience change everyone. When I remember some of my actions now, I find them rather foolish." Renamon replied, while not getting her eyes away from the water she was watching. Henry stood next to her, and watched the water also.

"You still think about them, don't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, I do... I feel strange about it, logic tells me that I did the right thing, and that there was no other way, but, somehow, I still feel guilty..." she replied sadly. Henry noticed that.

"You were attached to them, weren't you?" Henry asked cautiously.

"And I still am. They were ... they are my friends. And it was hard for me to leave them there just like that... Very hard..." Renamon replied thoughtfully.

"How did you meet them?"

"When I and Rika got into that reality, we were captured by the separatists. There was war in the galaxy, and there were two sides - the Republic, and the Separatists. We were considered spies. I ... was tortured. When I lost hope and started to think that I will die there, unable to help my tamer, Rika, they came. Special soldiers. They saved Rika, and saved me... I owed them my life more then once, and now ... I'm unable to repay the debt." Renamon replied sadly. This discussion raised memories she wished to forget.

"Why did they call you "teacher"?"

"When I and Rika stayed at the Jedi Temple, the building where you have found us, Rika was very busy with her own training. She was training to become a Jedi..." Renamon started.

"What is a Jedi?" Henry interrupted mildly.

"It's hard to explain. You have already seen a Sith, yes? Well, a Jedi is a Sith's polar opposite. Rika didn't had time to spent on my training, so I had to keep myself in shape with other methods..." Renamon replied.

"That's when they come in, yes?"

"Yes, you are right. At first, I found the idea of training to fight against humans rather amusing. But they have proved themselves as wonderful combatants. If I was faster, stronger, they had compensated it with their teamwork and zeal. It was hard enough for me to defeat any of them in one - on - one fight, but together they were invincible."

"A human fighting a digimon ... that is a bit hard to believe." Henry commented.

"Yes. Then I thought that I only trained with them to hone my skills, but now ... I understand that I actually didn't want to be alone... With Rika busy, that was the only way..." Renamon allowed herself to confess such a thing. This surprised Henry quite a bit.

"I thought that you liked to stay alone." he said.

"I thought so as well back then. But from something I was supposed to enjoy it turned into something I had to endure. So I endured it. When it was too unbearable, I sought company of Calumon or Impmon. I found Calumon's childish rattling and Impmon's spiteful anger towards humans rather amusing. Also they both were not smart enough to understand why exactly I spent some time with them..."

"Err, you're going to kill me for hearing that, aren't you?" Henry asked suspiciously, he never expected Renamon to tell him all that. This joke made Renamon smile again.

"No, of course not. I have no lingering hostility towards any of you. After all, I consider you all my friends as well. I am telling you all that because I think you deserve to know." she replied kindly. Rena felt much easier after she had spoken all that, and Henry proved to be such an understanding listener, so she decided to continue.

"During many training drills, I noticed that those soldiers started to develop some moves of their own to counter mine. This fact amazed me, so, to enhance their abilities, I started to "train" them. In reality I just defeated them a couple or dozen of times and showed them their mistakes. I personally considered this great fun, but they took it seriously. When they first called me their teacher, I was truly flattered." she said.

"Why they were so devoted to you?" Henry inquired.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such devotion from their part. I never did anything special... But I enjoyed their company very much. Scorch with his constant joking, which could have made even a stone laugh... Sev, with his pinch of black humor and a grim attitude; Boss, who gave me a couple of compliments about my abilities after each training drill, and Fixer - the guy who remained serious all the time, perhaps too serious. And they have allowed me become a part of that circle, as an equal, and many times even a superior. In their presence I didn't feel that I was a stranger, and they treated me as one of their own..." Renamon said and stopped. Henry was listening to her very attentively. He knew that whatever Renamon said was very important for her.

"Have you ever wondered why I've always remained so distant, when you first tried to befriend both me and Rika?" Renamon suddenly asked.

"Yes, we did, but we were a bit ... afraid to ask you about that... We thought that you simply didn't care." Henry replied honestly.

"You were afraid... That is the whole point. When I and my tamer, Rika, have met you, Takato and your digimon, I'm afraid it was not a peaceful meeting. I was tasked by my tamer to destroy your digimon to get more data. Since then I have noticed that you all have showed some degree of fear when talking to me. You feared me, and you respected me, because of my strength. Even now, you think twice before saying anything, so that you won't offend me in any way, aren't you?" she asked suddenly. This question caught Henry off - guard.

"Well, yes, to be honest." he replied.

"Then, you understand what I mean. I noticed that whenever I am around, you people are starting to feel uneasy. At first, this fueled my ego and my attitude, but sooner or later, I got weary of it. And by that time, it was too late already. But there... they were not afraid of me not one bit. And I felt ... welcome..." Renamon said and stopped for a second.

"We ... we are sorry. We didn't know it bothered you so much." Henry apologized.

"It was not your fault. I don't blame anyone for my misfortunes... They, my friends, called me teacher... They were wrong... What good of a teacher am I if I leave my students behind?" Renamon asked heavily. Henry understood what the matter was. He knew Renamon log enough to understand that she hated betrayal.

"You know, Renamon, in our worlds there are many religions. And each one of them says that after death people go to a nice place, where all their pains and worries are healed, where they are happy..."

"I am sorry, I must have annoyed you with my constant whining." Renamon suddenly apologized.

"No, it's no problem, really. I am actually glad you said it all. I must be hard to keep this all inside yourself..."

"I guess so. But I believe we have spoken too much already. I need some time to reflect at all this..." Renamon said calmly. Indeed, this talk helped her quite a bit. She seemed more relieved, and peaceful.

"Then, I'll be going. Good bye, Renamon. Be at peace." Henry said modestly, and went back to Rika's house.

"Henry..." Renamon called him.

"Yes, Renamon?" he inquired.

"Thank you... I ... I really needed that talk." she said gratefully. It almost made Henry blush.

"I'm just glad I was able to help..." he replied and left. "You have helped me more than you could possibly imagine. Eventually, I will come to terms with my loss. And I will find inner peace. Be at peace... Don't worry, I will be." she thought as she watched him going away...

...Rika was in her room, meditating. In her meditation, she lifted off the floor, using the Force to maintain herself in the air. Feeling the flux of the Force was calming her down, and was keeping her mind clear.

"There is no emotion, there is peace..." she repeated a part of the Jedi code, as the door to her room opened with a squeak.

"Hello Ri... Oh, I am sorry, you are busy with these magic tricks of yours. I didn't mean to disturb..." Takato apologized as he entered the room.

"You didn't disturb me Goggle... I mean, Takato. i am actually glad you've dropped by." she replied and got back to the ground.

"Hey, why haven't you called me "Gogglehead" like you always did before?" he asked suddenly.

"Back then, I called you such, because I wanted to mock you. But now ... I don't feel the desire to do so again." Rika replied and smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about that, Rika, I already got used to that nickname." Takato replied cheerfully.

"That is precisely the point. It seems I've mocked you and the other so often that you actually got used to it. Now, when I think about my past, I understand how unjust and unfair some of my actions were. I believe I owe you all an apology ... probably more then one, for all the beatings and taunting I gave you. I wonder, why you haven't forsaken me?" she asked calmly. This question distorted Takato pretty much, however.

"I ... well, um... you see, we just wanted to help you. We believed that you could change. I'm glad to see we were not wrong about you." he replied after some hesitation and smiled widely. Rika smiled in return.

"I see. Your patience is admirable... I was a royal pain in the backside, wasn't I? I should have been grateful, but instead I did some things I am not really proud of..." she replied a bit sadly.

"It's nothing, really. It doesn't matter who you were in the past, what's important is who you are now. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" Takato asked unexpectedly.

"What do you see?" Rika asked.

"I don't see a vicious violent girl with a tomboy attitude who always hit me in the head and tried to seek her digimon on me. What I see is a friend, who was with us through thick and thin. And I see that all the rough traces of character have disappeared somehow..." Takato said honestly and approached Rika.

"You flatter me, Takato." This little confession almost made them both laugh.

She was holding a photo in her hands.

"She influenced me very much... My teacher..." Rika said with sorrow, and pointed at Shaak Ti.

"You miss her?"

"I miss all of them. You don't know how it is like to be stranded in an unknown universe, stripped away from my home, my friends, everything..." Rika replied heavily, she remembered it all too well.

"Gosh, that must be horrible..." Takato replied sincerely.

"It sure was. Rena tried to support me wherever she could, but they ... they became like a new family to me, and helped me through that hard time. Thanks to my teacher, my progress of using the Force was quite astounding." Rika continued to speak.

"The Force? Is that how your magic is called?" Takato inquired.

"Yes, that's right. And people using it were called Jedi… Or Sith, depending on how they used it. Jedi used the Force to help people, while the Sith used it to dominate others…" she answered.

"And you were a Jedi?"

"Yes, I was. And, thanks to their teachings, I am much calmer then ever before. It was necessary for us to find inner peace, and we had to follow the Code." Rika explained.

"The Code?"

"Yes. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. Our Code said that we must not mourn about the dead, because they are getting one with the Force and such, but I cannot. I guess I am not a good Jedi after all…" she added quietly. Uncomfortable silence was held for a minute.

"Do you know why I even decided to learn to control the Force?" Rika suddenly asked.

"No, I don't. Explain." Takato replied simply.

"When we just arrived in that world, we were captured by the Sith. He easily defeated both me and Renamon, and then started to torture her… And I was helpless to do anything… There is nothing worse then seeing your friend tortured right in front of your eyes, and be helpless to do anything. So when we were freed, and I received an opportunity to learn about the Force, I took it. I hoped that, with this power, I won't be a burden for Renamon in fighting, that I would be able to defend my friends… In time I learned much … but it still was not enough…" Rika said with pain in her voice.

"I … I'm sorry, I don't know what to say…" Takato replied sadly. The tale about what Rika has been through horrified him.

"There isn't much you can say here… Maybe, if I had refused the invitation, the whole thing might not have happened… Those guys … they followed us and fought for us, but in so doing, were considered traitors by the ones we fought against…" she added thoughtfully.

"Nonsense! You are not the one to blame! It was all that Sith's fault, not yours." Takato exclaimed confidently.

"Perhaps you are right… Perhaps… For some reason life is giving me some hard lessons. When I didn't understand how important you all were to me, life took you all away, and now it did it again, only this time killing my new friends…" Rika said sadly. It was painful for Takato to look at her, so unhappy she looked.

"Rika, really… it was not your fault… There was no other way!" he tried to convince her.

"You're wrong! When it comes to questions of life and death, there always is another way!" she nearly screamed, but, however, stopped almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that… I shouldn't have screamed at you, I'm sorry." Rika apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, don't worry. It's just … I want to cheer you up, but I don't know how…" Takato replied.

"Tell me, Takato, you came here not only to listen to all this… What was the second reason?" Rika inquired suddenly.

"Well… Actually, it's pretty urgent. You know Calumon, right? Well, shortly after you disappeared, he went missing also, captured by the Devas and dragged into the Digital World. We prepared to go there and save him, and expedition goes tomorrow. I wanted to ask … if you wanted to come with us… But if you refuse, it's alright, we understand, after all, you weren't home for a really long time…" Takato replied seriously.

"I will go with you. I WILL GO. Calumon is our friend, we have to save him! I've lost too many friends already to allow another one to be taken away from me. I will be ready by tomorrow morning." Rika replied with a determined look on her face. All remains of sadness disappeared, only confidence and determination remained.

"That's the spirit! I knew we could count on you! Very well, I have to go now, I'll call you later today, alright?" he asked on his way out of the room.

"Sure, anytime." Rika replied. "I must not drown in my sorrow and self – pity! There are still things needed to be done and friends that need my help! I must be strong still! And I will be strong, not for myself, but for my friends…" she though, as she started to prepare for the upcoming trip. Sure, she missed her parents and wanted to spend more time with them, but the matters at hand were far more important…

…The next day Rika, along with all of her friends, took off to the Digital world. Rika's mother, Rumiko, cried again, as her daughter went somewhere unknown again, but Seiko explained everything to her, and she understood. In the pocket of her jeans she was now carrying two photos – first, with her, Renamon, Takato, Henry and their digimon. The second was with her, Renamon, Shaak Ti, and those four commandos.

On the back side of the second photo was written:

"Master Ti, Scorch, Sev, Boss, Fixer, wherever you are now, we still remember you, and what you all did for us.

Rika and Renamon."

…From archives of the Galactic Empire:

RC-1138 codename "Boss, RC-1140 codename "Fixer", RC-1162 codename "Scorch", RC-1107 codename "Sev", for betrayal of the Galactic Empire, treason, which allowed many Jedi traitors to escape, and other heinous acts, were executed by Lord Vader on sight.

Traitor Jedi Master Shaak Ti escaped death within the fires of the Great Jedi Purge, and coordinated the retreat of many other Jedi traitors. Eventually, hunted down and destroyed on the planet Felucia by Lord Vader's apprentice, Galen Marek…

THE END.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think about my brother's story? If you have something to say, send him some reviews =)


End file.
